


O jeitinho que você me toca

by hanabia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Chanyeol tem pele sensível, Chanyeol's first tattoo ever, M/M, Smut, Top!Soo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: Park Chanyeol apostou com seus melhores amigos que faria uma tatuagem caso se formasse sem reprovar nenhuma disciplina. Cinco anos depois, vê-se tendo que cumprir com sua palavra. Após muito pesquisar, acaba escolhendo ir ao estúdio de Do Kyungsoo, o tatuador mais famoso da cidade. Até aí, tudo bem. Porém, há um pequeno probleminha: Chanyeol tem a pele sensível e os toques alheios acabam arrancando-lhe suspiros sôfregos — que, estranhamente, o tatuador acha sexy. Por causa disso, Kyungsoo precisa dividir o trabalho em várias sessões até que consiga finalizar a tatuagem. E, com o passar do tempo, além de se conhecerem um pouquinho mais, eles se rendem ao desejo acumulado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	O jeitinho que você me toca

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi, oi!  
> Isso aqui é o que o #Plot89 do primeiro roud do ChansooFest se tornou hehe  
> E, olha, essa oneshot saiu muito maior do que eu planejei!  
> Fato: eu sou caidinha por esse Kyungsoo aqui...
> 
> Agradecimentos:  
> 🐉 À P., minha beta reader, que me ajudou bastante em todo processo de escrita e surtos;  
> 🐉 À Lemona, que doou esse plot maravilhoso;  
> 🐉 À administração desse fest incrível, por toda a paciência que vocês tiveram comigo. Obrigada, de verdade! 
> 
> Espero que vocês gostem!  
> Boa leitura!

🐉 🐉 🐉

A pausa na rotina frenética perdeu o encanto logo nas duas primeiras semanas, quando aproveitou para priorizar o sono e o lazer. Porém, ao final de tudo, ter terminado a graduação deixou um vazio nos seus dias. Um vazio que planejava ocupar logo — se as entidades superiores permitissem que conseguisse a excelente vaga de _trainee_ que concorria —, e que, por hora, deixava-o ocioso. Restou apenas tédio. 

Enquanto o tão sonhado e-mail com o resultado final do processo seletivo não chegava em sua caixa de entrada, Chanyeol seguia na mesma. Deitado na cama confortável, rolava o _feed_ mais uma vez. Deixava um coração em cada foto e pulava as propagandas publicitárias automaticamente; o celular sendo uma extensão de seu corpo e, naquele momento em específico, fazendo-o voltar para suas pastas no Pinterest.

Havia muitas dessas. As de papéis de parede criativos, as inspirações de roupas e cortes de cabelo e, então, a mais acessada: a pasta com ideias para tatuagem. Ali continha tantas imagens que faltaria-lhe pele suficiente caso decidisse fazer todas. Era repleta de ideias criativas de tudo que mais gostava, de One Piece à guitarras, de música à Dragon Ball. Muitas possibilidades. 

Virou-se na cama e abriu a arte de dragão chinês que mais paquerava, era sua preferida. Tinha prometido para si mesmo e para seu _enorme_ grupo de dois amigos que faria sua primeira tatuagem caso conseguisse terminar a faculdade sem reprovar nenhuma disciplina. Bem, tatuar o Shenlong parecia algo plausível e uma boa recompensa para os cinco anos sofridos de Engenharia de Software. Porém, a verdade é que ele só tinha prometido isso porque achou que não fosse possível ser dono de um histórico escolar tão exemplar. 

Chanyeol tinha subestimar-se como um _hobby_. Mania feia.

Naquele tempo, pensou que Sehun e Jongin sequer fossem ligar se faria jus às suas palavras ou não. Contrariando suas certezas, o Kim encorajou-o calmamente — lê-se exigiu — a cumprir o combinado, até oferecendo pagar a tatuagem como incentivo e presente de aniversário adiantado. Logo, o Park cedeu. Também não era como se não quisesse, só estava apreensivo com a ideia de ter algo para sempre no seu corpo. Tinha problemas em conseguir acreditar que não se arrependeria.

— É o Shenlong, porra — protestou Sehun, quando Chanyeol contou-lhe sobre estar inseguro. — É claro que você não vai se arrepender. 

— Faz algo mais genérico, então — opinou Jongin, formando um bico nos lábios e fingindo pensar arduamente em uma opção legal. — Uma caveira, um leão, o nome da sua mãe… são tantas opções!

— Vai ser onde? — O Oh perguntou, curioso.

— No antebraço direito — respondeu o Park. 

— Uma pena, essas suas costas largas mereciam um dragão. Não acha, Jongin? 

— Sim — o outro concordou. — Mas também acho que ele morreria de dor e desmaiaria. Já se imaginou tendo que carregar ele? 

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e mudou o rumo da conversa. Essa fora apenas uma das vezes em que bateram na mesma tecla. Com o final de setembro aproximando-se, Sehun encaminhou os perfis no Instagram de dezenas de estúdios de tatuagem espalhados pela cidade, e Jongin continuou insistindo para que ele marcasse logo uma data antes que desistisse. 

Ainda sem tanta pressa, dedicou-se aos _feeds_ dos estúdios e seguiu os de sua preferência. Depois de dias e dias acompanhando os stories e postagens, quase se considerando um medroso de primeira mão, viu-se interessado demais no conteúdo do _EXODUS Studio: Tattoo & Piercing_.

Óbvio que seria mais bonito para sua cara afirmar que isso se devia às tatuagens que viu, ao ótimo conteúdo de tira-dúvidas nos destaques, aos feedbacks excelentes e ao humor característico nas descrições de cada foto. Contudo, o que realmente levou Chanyeol a decidir que aquele era o lugar ideal foi Kyungsoo, o tatuador famosinho e proprietário do estúdio. E lindo, diga-se de passagem.

🐉

Agora, Chanyeol estava decidido. As mãos dentro da jaqueta jeans, a touca cinza escondendo o cabelo longo e bagunçado, e um pouquinho de apreensão fazendo-o se render ao hábito de mordiscar o lábio inferior. Nervoso, mas decidido. 

Novembro trouxe junto uma gritante certeza: estava na hora. Não que Jongin tenha deixado-o esquecer, é claro. Inclusive, caminhava até o _EXODUS_ praticamente escoltado pelo Kim, que alegou querer garantir que ele não fugisse. Era bom e ruim ter o outro consigo. Bom porque tinha quase certeza que precisaria do medo de ser zuado para não fazer um escândalo _daqueles_ — não era lá muito fã de nenhum tipo de dor, nem das que, como essa, buscava propositalmente —, e ruim porque acreditava que, caso estivesse sozinho, o tatuador poderia entender seu drama interno e talvez até o acalentasse. 

Em resumo, Chanyeol sentia-se imaturo por temer algo tão comum. Céus, quem tinha medo de fazer uma tatuagem? Naquele momento, pensava que essa era uma peculiaridade somente sua. Bobagem.

— Posso filmar essa sua cara de cu para mostrar ao Sehun depois? — perguntou Jongin, nitidamente debochando das feições aflitas do outro. 

O Park não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas direcionou-lhe um olhar impaciente e continuou andando. O estúdio ficava a poucas quadras de onde morava, no centro da cidade, por isso não demoraram a encarar a fachada preta do local. Um letreiro enorme e de fonte moderna decorava o topo, junto à logomarca do estabelecimento. Havia uma vitrine enorme, dividida pela porta automática de vidro. 

— E lá vamos nós…! — O Kim murmurou animado. Levou a mão esquerda até o meio das costas de Chanyeol, encorajando-o silenciosamente, e, então, entraram. 

Quando Chanyeol pôs os olhos nos dois manequins exóticos expostos, assim que cruzou a porta, deu um riso fraco, liberando um pouco da tensão que sentia. Os manequins eram uma espécie de mascotes do estúdio, grande parte do conteúdo do Instagram deles girava em torno disso. Odette e Ryan, os manequins, acompanhavam as tendências mundiais do estilo alternativo, muitas vezes funcionando como referência aos clientes. Por exemplo, Odette, a esguia mulher inaminada e colorida de azul bebê, tinha as duas orelhas repletas dos mais diversos piercings, bem amostrados pela posição esquisita em que foi posta. O corpo plástico despido completamente deixava à mostra a tatuagem de trás da coxa, que o Park reconheceu por ser um desenho original de Kyungsoo, cujo traço era o mesmo dos pequenos desenhos em suas mãos longas. 

— Querem tirar uma foto com eles? — alguém disse ao aproximar-se da dupla, que talvez olhasse por tempo demais os detalhes dos manequins. 

— Não, obrigado — respondeu Jongin, com o cenho franzido e meio sem entender a pergunta. 

— É comum virem aqui só para tirar fotos com eles. — Chanyeol, como bom novo fã do estúdio, contou. — Sim, é um pouco estranho, mas…

— Mas é verdade, acontece bastante. — A pessoa recém-chegada completou, bem-humorada. Era Yixing, quem Chanyeol sabia ser o _body piercing_ dali, porque também aparecia vez ou outra nos stories para mostrar o resultado das perfurações que fazia. — Posso ajudá-los?

Chanyeol pôde perceber Jongin analisando o outro com um olhar fácil, percorrendo de baixo a cima sem nenhuma vergonha na cara. Era dessa forma que se portava sempre que achava alguém atraente, coisa que Yixing era de sobra — a calça preta justa e rasgada nos joelhos, o blusão branco frouxo coberto pelo avental preto com a logomarca do estúdio, e os cabelos genuinamente penteados para trás. 

— Sim, é… _bem_ , eu marquei de fazer uma tatuagem. — O Park declarou, tendo o nervosismo de volta em primeiro plano. 

— Ah, certo! Me acompanhem, por favor. 

Passaram por Odette e Ryan, indo em direção ao fundo do local. Também passaram por alguns poucos cabideiros de roupas; isso porque o estúdio era cedido para que alguns estilistas locais, principalmente recém-formados, expusessem suas criações, trazendo um toque mais especial ainda à ambientação. E, logo atrás dos dois móveis centrais usados para expor acessórios, ficava a recepção.

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou-os a moça atrás do balcão, que desviou os olhos atentos da tela do computador e abriu um sorriso simpático. No crachá, que sustentava na parte esquerda da camisa, havia escrito seu nome: Baekhyun. Os cabelos platinados, partidos de lado, e os óculos de armação grossa e preta, em formato de gatinho, foram as duas características mais notáveis sobre si à primeira vista. — Vocês têm horário marcado para algum procedimento ou desejam informação sobre algo?

— Tenho um horário marcado para fazer uma tatuagem, falei com vocês pelo Instagram — explicou Chanyeol, tirando o celular do bolso da jaqueta e mostrando a conversa que teve com o perfil deles alguns dias atrás. 

— Tudo bem, precisarei de alguns dados para fazer seu cadastro, ok? É rapidinho, depois você entra. Nosso tatuador já está te esperando.

À medida que Baekhyun foi perguntado seus dados pessoais, Chanyeol foi respondendo prontamente, sequer notando o exato momento em que Jongin ocupou o tempo livre de Yixing para questionar alguma coisa aleatória; talvez a única forma que encontrou para que o diálogo entre eles não terminasse em formalidades. O Kim era um cara de pau e um paquerador de primeira classe.

— Certo, senhor Park, agora só precisa pagar o adiantamento. 

Então, infelizmente, precisou cutucar o Kim e interromper o importantíssimo momento com o _body piercing_ , até porque o combinado era que a tatuagem seria seu presente de aniversário. Jongin sacou o cartão da carteira e fez questão de pagar logo o valor completo. Depois que acabaram com a burocracia, Baekhyun saiu de sua posição e gesticulou para que eles a seguissem. À direita, ela deu duas batidinhas em uma porta de madeira, e não demorou para que alguém viesse abrir. 

Esse alguém era Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, o mais famoso dos tatuadores locais e, como destacado anteriormente, o verdadeiro e constrangedor motivo da escolha de Chanyeol ter sido tão certeira. Motivo esse muito bom, aliás. Ele ostentava um piercing no final da sobrancelha direita, um alargador médio na orelha esquerda e, agora, era dono de um piercing nos lábios que mexeu com alguma partezinha do juízo do Park. O cara era incrivelmente bonito pessoalmente, até mais do que em seu _feed_ caprichoso. A calça jeans e a blusa de mangas longas escondendo tudo, dando-lhe um ar mais misterioso.

Foi estranho vê-lo tão coberto, Chanyeol assumiu para si. As fotos alheias, que tinha visto em seu perfil pessoal, eram como um guia por seu corpo — segundo a stalkeada bem dada, as tatuagens na lateral do pescoço dele findavam emendando nas tatuagens do braço direito. Uma delícia.

— O cara do Shenlong. — O tatuador soltou, abrindo um sorriso simpático. — É um prazer conhecê-lo, sou Kyungsoo.

— Park Chanyeol — cumprimentou-o depois de coçar a nuca. 

— Pode deixar que eu cuido dele a partir de agora — disse, voltando-se para Baekhyun, que assentiu e voltou para a recepção. — E você é...? 

— Jongin. — O outro apresentou-se. — A pessoa que vai segurar a mão dele. 

O tatuador deu uma risada gostosa, e o Park quis morrer de vergonha. Para descontar, deu um soco fraco no ombro do amigo. 

— As pessoas sempre trazem acompanhantes, não tem problema — afirmou Do. — Entrem, por favor. Fiquem à vontade.

Os três entraram na sala, onde pairava um cheiro característico de ambientes extremamente limpos. Quase cheiro de hospital, mas menos enjoento. Chanyeol olhou ao redor, observando principalmente os instrumentos do tatuador, que descansavam ali ao lado, e sentiu sua garganta secar. Afirmando mentalmente para si que era corajoso, o cara mais corajoso do mundo, acomodou-se na maca para tatuagem, disposta ao centro do cômodo, com Jongin ocupando a cadeira ao seu lado. 

Kyungsoo demorou um pouco arrumando algumas coisas na lateral do cômodo. Logo aproximou-se dos dois novamente, com um tablet em mãos, e perguntou:

— Pode me confirmar em qual lugar vai querer a tatuagem, Chanyeol? 

— Aqui — disse, apontando para o antebraço direito. 

O tatuador pareceu ponderar, mas desfez rápido sua expressão pensativa. No aparelho que segurava, abriu uma das fotos da referência do seu cliente e seu desenho, passando a ajustar algumas coisas. 

— Antes eu queria fazer na parte de cima das costas, sabe? — revelou. — Mas li que dói muito, então decidi mudar para o braço mesmo.

O tatuador arqueou as sobrancelhas e levantou o olhar para encará-lo. 

— Se você mudou de ideia _somente_ por causa da dor, podemos tentar fazer nas costas mesmo, como foi sua ideia inicial — palpitou. — Até porque vai doer de qualquer maneira. — Expôs a verdade. Era evidente que Chanyeol estava nervoso, mas não podia mentir. — Posso ir devagar, fazer com calma. — Kyungsoo tentou tranquilizá-lo. Alternou a perna, mudando sua postura para ficar mais perto do outro, e ficou esperando uma resposta. Não estava tentando ser persuasivo, longe disso, somente queria que seu cliente pensasse bem. — A escolha é inteiramente sua, não se sinta pressionado.

— Vai, medroso! — Jongin encorajou-o, provando o real motivo de estar ali. Alguém tinha que dar um pontapé na bunda mole de Chanyeol. — É melhor sofrer um pouquinho mais agora do que se arrepender depois. 

— E, quanto ao sofrimento, nós damos um jeito. Como falei, posso ir com calma. 

— Não sei… — Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior depois de murmurar. 

— Lembra do que Sehun falou? Você vai ficar um _gostosão_ com um dragão nas costas. — O Kim deu a cartada final. 

O Park quis morrer de vergonha ao ouvir aquilo. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, desejando ser o Ciclope para eliminar seu melhor amigo em segundos. O tatuador riu fraco e balançou a cabeça positivamente, concordando com o que Jongin havia acabado de dizer, e acrescentou:

— Vai ficar legal mesmo. — A voz passava confiança. — Digo, vai ficar legal em qualquer lugar que você escolher. — Sentiu necessidade de reformular. Novamente, não tinha intenção alguma de persuadi-lo. 

Papo vai, papo vem, resolveram o impasse. E, sim, Chanyeol precisou abrir o Pinterest e comparar as fotos da sua pasta de tatuagens dos sonhos para decidir, definitivamente, o local em que o Shenlong estamparia sua pele. O desenho ficaria maior e mais detalhado na parte superior das costas, entre as escápulas. Era uma região melhor, de fato. Assim sendo, apegou-se ao antigo comentário de Sehun, dizendo que “suas costas mereciam um dragão”, assim como Jongin bem lembrou. Também levou em consideração o encorajamento vindo do Kim, que gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo, e, é claro, o fato de Kyungsoo parecer _bem_ a par da sua situação — nervoso e surtando — ao ponto de explicar que iriam com calma, visto que era sua primeira vez. 

Fariam com calma; esse era o truque, e tudo iria dar certo. 

Tudo desandou bem antes de começarem a ação, de fato. Jongin, o traidor, no momento em que o tatuador pediu que Chanyeol tirasse o casaco e a blusa, anunciou que sairia para ir à uma cafeteria próxima ao estúdio, alegando que sentia uma pontinha de dor de cabeça e precisava recuperar suas forças. O Park, lá no fundo, sabia que aquela era uma desculpa esfarrapada para dar uma fugidinha da sala e, talvez, encontrar o _body piercing_ dando sopa no estúdio. Poderia até querer mesmo tomar um café, mas com certeza com Yixing ao lado, caso ele estivesse desocupado. 

Jongin não dava ponto sem nó. 

— Eu volto — declarou, já saindo da sala. Deu uma piscadela para seu amigo, que bufou, e fechou a porta. 

— Quem vai segurar sua mão agora? — Kyungsoo sentiu-se à vontade para brincar, enquanto esperava Chanyeol retornar para perto de si, o abdômen e braços definidos expostos. Havia deixado as peças da parte de cima da roupa, a jaqueta jeans e a blusa, no cabide disposto na lateral do cômodo, e Do aproveitou para ajustar a maca, reclinando-a de forma que permitisse seu cliente deitar de costas para cima. 

O Park apenas riu. A verdade é que tinha posto a apreensão de fazer a tatuagem em segundo plano para poder priorizar a vergonha de ficar um tanto exposto na frente de alguém que conhecia apenas há alguns minutos. Notando isso, o tatuador disse:

— Podemos usar uma bata, se você quiser, ou uma toalha. — A sugestão soou fofa, ainda que profissional. — Eu posso deixar apenas a região da tatuagem à mostra. 

— Tá tudo bem assim mesmo — declarou, sem muita certeza. Logo estaria mais concentrado na dor do que em qualquer outra coisa, então balançou a cabeça e sentou na maca.

— Não precisa deitar ainda, vou terminar o decalque e preparar o restante das coisas. Só um momento. 

Chanyeol assistiu a Kyungsoo sentar na cadeira que Jongin ocupava antes e começar a desenhar os contornos do dragão chinês em um tipo de papel especial, que não soube nomear, apoiado à uma prancheta de madeira. O tatuador manteve-se concentrado, as mãos ágeis deslizando sobre o papel e esboçando formas geometricamente coerentes em pouquíssimo tempo. 

— O decalque tem apenas os contornos simples da tatuagem, para guiar meu trabalho. É bastante útil para desenhos que exigem uma simetria bem trabalhada, como esse — explicou Do, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

O Park murmurou um “mmmh”. Era um processo interessante de assistir e, de certa forma, ajudou-o a entender o que o profissional queria dizer com “farei com calma”. Conseguiu desmistificar o Shenlong em sua mente, e isso era bom, por mais cômico que parecesse. Compreendeu como, peça por peça, o dragão passaria a ser uma parte de seu corpo, permanentemente. Seria tipo uma espécie de quebra-cabeça, só que diferente; a tatuagem era construída em camadas. Primeiro, os contornos mais simples, depois, o preenchimento e, por fim, os toques e detalhes finais. 

— Pode deitar. — A afirmação alheia o trouxe de volta para o mundo real. Assim que recebeu a permissão, virou-se de frente para o couro preto da maca e colou seu peitoral ali, arrumando as pernas de forma confortável. Como era um cara alto, seu corpo ficou pendurado para fora da altura das canelas finas para baixo. 

À medida que ia se acostumando com o contato gelado com a maca, voltou seu olhar para o tatuador. Kyungsoo, novamente em pé, largou a prancheta com o decalque na mesinha com seus demais instrumentos e afastou-se. Foi até o final da sala, lavou as mãos com cuidado e, quando retornou para o centro, disse:

— Irei iniciar o processo de esterilização. — No mesmo instante, tocou as costas do Park pela primeira vez. 

Chanyeol sabia ser sensível ao toque de terceiros, mas nunca, em sua vida inteirinha, tinha se sentido tão afetado por um simples contato. Sua pele arrepiou quase instantaneamente, e Do pensou que o motivo fosse o fato das pontas dos seus dedos estarem gélidas. Poderia até ser, afinal... isso e _algo mais_. 

O tatuador deslizou um pedaço grande de algodão com álcool na parte superior das costas, limpando uma região maior do que a que o desenho ocuparia, e repetiu esse processo mais duas vezes, sempre trocando de material. Enquanto isso, o outro estava calado, de olhos bem fechados e com a cabeça enterrada nos braços cruzados. Ele encontrava-se em um estado de confusão, a mente nublando de repente, como se a chuva tivesse vindo de surpresa em um dia de sol. Tentava concentrar-se nos fatos: não havia nada demais acontecendo. Porém, não conseguia. 

Seu corpo estava lhe pregando uma peça, e tudo só piorava. Pegou-se querendo mais, querendo que Kyungsoo espalhasse os dez dedos na sua pele, que lhe fizesse uma massagem. Ansiava que ele descesse o toque e colocasse mais força… o carinho suave era _tão_ viciante. 

“Que carinho, o quê? Você tá louco?”, Chanyeol gritou consigo mesmo, em seus pensamentos. Nada daquilo fazia o mínimo sentido. 

— Vamos começar depilando a área — anunciou. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, as mãos alheias irritantemente longe das suas costas, o Park ouviu um “ _plack_ ” que lhe despertou curiosidade. Virou a cabeça para o lado em que o tatuador estava e o viu colocando um par de luvas pretas, o barulho sendo resultado do contato do látex com seu pulso. 

Kyungsoo era sexy de luvas: foi a conclusão óbvia. Parecia que elas ressaltavam suas tatuagens e os piercings, e que combinavam estranhamente com o avental do uniforme do estúdio. _Triste de tão gostoso_. Todo treinamento prévio para não cair nos encantos de Do e começar a babar ali mesmo, feito com cautela pelo feed do Instagram, agora foi por água abaixo. Tudo bem achá-lo bonito, porém surtar assim não era de seu feitio. Ou era até demais. 

A navalha deslizou por suas costas de forma suave, arrancando todos os pelinhos finos que poderiam atrapalhar no processo. Para finalizar essa etapa, o tatuador avisou-o que passaria um gel e logo sentiu o líquido espesso ser espalhado, os dedos leves fazendo até uma pseudo massagem. 

— Está pronto? — Kyungsoo questionou, já retirando as agulhas das embalagens lacradas. 

— Sim — afirmou, a voz saindo mais alta do que planejou. 

Especificamente, trezentos e sessenta e sete segundos depois — sim, Chanyeol contou para aliviar a tensão — pôde concluir uma coisa: de fato, tatuar-se doía. Não era o fim do mundo, mas era uma dor fina que, de primeira, fez-o torcer os dedos dos pés. Dor suficiente para que esboçasse uma careta sofrida. Também era uma dor, de tão contínua, quase fácil de se acostumar. Logo, relaxou mais o corpo.

O que ele não esperava, em nenhuma circunstância, era que, passada a primeira onda de adrenalina por causa do incômodo, fosse sentir algo _bem_ mais intenso do que a dor da agulha rasgando sua pele. 

O toque da palma da mão alheia nas suas costas era realmente… _bom_. Não bom e _somente bom_. Era _bom pra caralho_. Bom ao ponto de fazê-lo partir os lábios e soltar um arfar profundo e impensado. 

— Tudo bem aí? — A voz rouca de Kyungsoo lhe foi um desserviço. Ouvi-la de perto, enquanto o contato com sua pele se mantinha, foi interessante. Bem, esse era o adjetivo que usaria caso a situação fosse completamente diferente. Agora, na verdade, experimentar tais sensações era desesperador.

— Acho que... sim — murmurou em resposta, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente. Respirou fundo e concentrou-se para não passar vergonha. 

Tentou voltar toda sua concentração para a respiração, que sabe-se lá quando tinha desregulado; puxando o ar e soltando devagar, os pulmões enchendo e se esvaziando, um ciclo quase infinito. “Que porra é essa, Chanyeol?”, repetiu para si mesmo. Não obteve resposta alguma. Nenhuma parte do seu corpo e mente conseguia discorrer sobre aquele prazer indevido e suas origens, sobre a vontade que só aumentava.

Vontade de quê, _céus_? 

Aquilo também não estava sendo nada fácil para Kyungsoo, por mais que ele parecesse tranquilo e focado no trabalho — como, de fato, permanecia, porém com pequenos obstáculos pelo caminho. Veja bem, Chanyeol fazia seu tipo. Gostava de caras altos, fortes e meio bobões: era seu tipo ideal. Talvez por isso tivesse gostado um pouquinho demais do Park e, dias atrás, quando percebeu o quão engajado seu novo seguidor no Instagram era, curtindo todas suas fotos sem discrição alguma, dispôs-se a tentar saber um pouco mais sobre ele também. 

O tatuador percebeu, então, que ele era um bom pretendente, e até permitiu-se comemorar quando soube que ele seria um de seus clientes. Assim, quem sabe, teria a oportunidade de chamá-lo para sair (ou, pelo menos, de começar a trocar mensagens). Contudo, nenhum dos planos de Kyungsoo tinha a ver com aquele momento; era profissional o suficiente para não misturar seus interesses pessoais com seu trabalho no estúdio, não pretendia seduzir ninguém dentro daquelas quatro paredes, longe disso. 

Porém, no presente, não sabia ao certo se isso era recíproco. Digo, não sabia com toda a certeza do mundo se Chanyeol não estava ali para seduzí-lo. Isso porque aqueles arfares baixinhos e aquela tensão nos músculos das costas, a pele macia arrepiando-se vez ou outra… tudo isso formava um belo conjunto que levaria qualquer um à loucura. Kyungsoo controlava — e muito bem, obrigado — o que havia em suas calças, mas aquilo era um teste dos deuses superiores, só podia.

O tempo começou a passar lentamente, instalando o caos no ambiente. O tatuador até diminuiu a temperatura do ar-condicionado, para ver se as coisas tornavam-se menos difíceis de lidar. Ver aquelas costas orvalhadas de suor não lhe ajudaria em nada. Passados trinta minutos de pura luta, com algumas conversas sem propósito rolando para distraí-los do clima pesado, o Park soltou um arfar necessitado, junto a um gemido arrastado no final, que repreendeu assim que se deu conta do que estava fazendo.

Entretanto, Kyungsoo ouviu aquilo perfeitamente. Ouviu tão bem que resolveu tomar uma atitude.

— Está doendo muito? — perguntou. Não podia descartar a possibilidade de estar alucinando e das reações de seu cliente serem apenas a forma típica com a qual ele reagia à dor. 

Chanyeol nada disse por alguns instantes. Estava envergonhado demais para tentar elaborar alguma frase. Se levantasse o rosto para encarar o tatuador, mostraria suas bochechas coradas, então essa não era uma opção. Sabia também que suas orelhas deveriam estar da cor de um tomate, mas esperava que Do não visse (ou que fingisse não ver). 

— Se estiver, nós podemos parar um pouco — sugeriu o profissional. — Quer tomar uma água ou um chá? Cafè...? Posso pedir pra Baekhyun trazer. 

— Aceito uma água — murmurou. Qualquer coisa que fizesse aquilo pausar, nem que por um curto momento, era bem-vinda. 

Kyungsoo usou o cotovelo para apertar um botão vermelho e grande na parede, e logo foram ouvidas batidas na porta. A Byun, depois de se anunciar, abriu e perguntou no que poderia ajudar. O tatuador pediu uma água para seu cliente e um café puro para si. Ambos os pedidos foram atendidos sem demora. 

Ao sentar-se para saciar sua sede, Chanyeol cobriu os mamilos de uma forma engraçada. Percebendo isso, Do estendeu-lhe uma toalha. 

— Olha… — Kyungsoo começou a dizer e parou para dar um novo gole no café. — Ainda falta uma parte considerável do contorno do desenho, e fazer o sombreamento dói bem mais do que isso.

Chanyeol riu soprado e indagou:

— Está tentando me fazer desistir? Não é um pouco tarde pra isso? — Seu humor voltou a ser neutro, estava aliviado pelo contato entre eles ter se encerrado antes que passasse a desejá-lo um pouco mais da conta.

— Não, estou tentando te explicar que não precisamos terminar tudo em um dia só. Posso dividir o trabalho em mais sessões, talvez outras duas ou três, e assim fica melhor para você. Não acha?

— Me sinto um crianção. — Chanyeol segredou, balançando a cabeça minimamente. 

— Não fique assim... — Kyungsoo disse, levando uma mão até o ombro alheio. — Você só tem a pele um pouco — parou para escolher melhor a palavra — _sensível_. Isso é completamente normal.

O Park limpou a garganta e fitou o tatuador, o olhar típico de alguém com o orgulho ferido. Não estava estratosfericamente chateado, mas continuava desgostoso porque as coisas não tinham acontecido da forma como planejara. 

— O que acha? — Do repetiu, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os dentes entretendo-se em brincar com o piercing que carregava nos lábios.

 _Um inferno de tão lindo_. 

— Tudo bem, então. Como vai ser?

— Eu preciso arrumar melhor o contorno da tatuagem para ficar melhor de continuar depois. — Começou a explicar, à medida que terminava o café. — Ou seja, vamos retomar agora mesmo, por mais uns minutos. Depois, quando for sair, peço para Baekhyun encaixar você em mais uns dois horários nessa semana. E vamos fazendo o que der durante cada sessão. Se você quiser continuar e terminar tudo na próxima, por exemplo, nós seguimos. Tudo no seu tempo, no seu ritmo.

— Ok — concordou. 

“É melhor assim”, Chanyeol convenceu-se. Tomou o restante da água e checou o celular, enquanto Kyungsoo organizava as coisas para voltar ao trabalho. Havia diversas mensagens de Jongin, que teria visto bem antes — caso não tivesse ocupado surtando com toda a experiência um tanto íntima. O Kim, assim como imaginou, não voltaria ao estúdio. “Deixei tudo pago”, afirmou, na antepenúltima mensagem. A penúltima e a última, de fato, eram a prova de que o Park conhecia o melhor amigo como a palma da sua mão: eram fotos de Yixing, entretido e atracado com um copo de café, sentado à frente do _traidor_. 

“Você não presta!”, acusou-o, digitando depressa, pois Do tinha acabado de pedir que deitasse novamente. 

“Eu presto até demais!”, Jongin respondeu, depressa. “E tem uma pessoa aqui que concorda com isso…”

— _Filho de uma mãe safado da porra..._ — Chanyeol soltou o xingamento em voz alta, sem querer querendo. 

— O que eu fiz? — O tatuador, que havia visto o outro trocar mensagens, questionou apenas para distraí-lo da dor causada pela agulha. 

— Nada. — O Park riu entrecortado, tentando não se concentrar no toque alheio. — Foi o Jongin, é ele que é um _filho de uma mãe safado da porra_ , que agora está tentando se dar bem com o seu _body piercing_. 

— Ah, é? Nossa, eu jurei que Jongin era seu namorado. — Kyungsoo mentiu. Apesar de ter realmente achado isso por uns segundinhos, logo descartou a possibilidade, lembrando que o Instagram de Chanyeol deixava escancarado que ele era um solteirão. — Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza que Yixing está tentando se dar bem também.

— Meu namorado? Eu jamais namoraria aquele troço — afirmou, com todas as letras, a indignação forçada sendo cômica. 

— Por quê? Ele não faz seu tipo? Ou é porque vocês são amigos demais? — O tatuador, percebendo que conversar estava ajudando-o a progredir na tatuagem, porque Chanyeol estava mais relaxado, tentou manter a conversa.

— As duas opções. 

— Hm… e qual seu tipo, Chanyeol? — O questionamento saiu por puro interesse técnico-científico.

— Não sei… — E não sabia mesmo. Sempre achou que não tinha tipo algum e, ainda que às vezes abrisse a boca para dizer que preferia pessoas com tais características e trejeitos, pegava-se de quatro por outras completamente diferentes. 

— Ué, como assim? O que te atrai numa pessoa atualmente? — Reformulou. Queria uma resposta, mais precisamente uma que o abrangesse.

“Hoje, por exemplo, meu tipo é você.” As palavras vieram fáceis à língua de Chanyeol, mas eles as engoliu de volta, e buscou mascarar a verdade.

— Parecido com o Ryan, talvez? — declarou, depois gargalhando da própria bobagem. Foi a melhor resposta que achou; que dava a entender quase a mesma coisa que seu pensamento original.

— Quer dizer que você tem uma quedinha por um manequim? 

Ok, não era bem essa a intenção do Park. Então, com medo de ter parecido um esquisitão, explicou: 

— É, ele é um cara legal, não acha?! — indagou, rindo de nervoso. — Caladão, misterioso, sabe se vestir bem, e as tatuagens dele são bem _sexy_. — Foi dizendo, sem saber que fazia as segundas intenções de Kyungsoo criarem raízes firmes a cada nova palavra. — Também tem aquele piercing…

— Qual piercing? — O tatuador parou até o que fazia para esperar o que viria a seguir. 

— O da boca, no meio dos lábios. — Havia reunido um tantinho de coragem antes de dizer, e afirmou como se não significasse nada.

Logo, o silêncio veio. Chanyeol não podia ver o sorriso convencido que Kyungsoo esboçava, ao mesmo tempo que passava a língua no piercing em sua própria boca, crente de que poderia seguir em frente na paquera ainda prematura. Quando Do prosseguiu com o processo, desenhando o contorno das escamas da cauda do dragão chinês, o Park permitiu-se sentir aquela dor, misturada com o prazer do toque alheio. 

O barulho da maquininha foi tudo que ouviu-se dali em diante, misturado com os arfares do cliente, que voltaram a ser externados, porque ele não conseguia mais se segurar. Por sorte, antes que Chanyeol tivesse que lidar com seus pensamentos nublando outra vez, as sensações se intensificando de forma perigosa, Kyungsoo anunciou que a sessão tinha encerrado. 

Não demorou para limpar bem a região e fazer um curativo com uma espécie de filme plástico específico para tatuagens. 

— Vou lhe dizer o nome do material desse curativo, e o ideal é você comprar na farmácia, ok? Ele é próprio para isso, permite a pele respirar — explicou e deu duas batidinhas nos ombros do outro, avisando que ele podia levantar-se.

— Ok. — Chanyeol sentou-se e espreguiçou-se. Estava cansado como se tivesse trocado meia hora de socos com Sehun; quebrado, precisando de um chá e da _kingsize_ (talvez também dos cuidados de um certo tatuador com um certo _piercing_ nos lábios, mas isso era sonhar demais, por ora). 

— Você pode ficar com o mesmo curativo por até 24 horas, certo? Depois, remove o antigo, higieniza a região e coloca um novo. É necessário que ele cubra toda a região da tatuagem.

O Park assentiu, em entendimento, enquanto vestia a blusa e sua jaqueta com cuidado.

— Vou acompanhar você até a recepção para marcarmos os dias e horários das outras sessões. 

Kyungsoo gesticulou para que Chanyeol fosse na frente e seguiu-o. Baekhyun estava concentrada organizando as joias na vitrine do balcão, os óculos gatinho quase na ponta do nariz afilado e os cabelos presos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Do chamou-a para abrir sua agenda no computador e ela veio prontamente, cantarolando alguma música. 

— Preciso que marque mais duas sessões para Chanyeol, com um intervalo de, no mínimo, dez dias entre uma e outra. 

— Hm… — murmurou a Byun, analisando onde poderia encaixá-lo. — Temos dia 15 à tarde e… dia 27, no primeiro horário da manhã. Pode ser assim, senhor Park? 

“Droga, no dia do meu aniversário”, resmungou mentalmente. Tinha planos totalmente diferentes para aquela data, mas… era pela manhã, ainda teria quase todo o dia livre após sair do estúdio, né?

— Pode! — exclamou, dando um sorriso meio apagado. Ainda estava frustrado com tudo, por mais que confiasse no trabalho de Kyungsoo.

— Há um pequeno reajuste no preço para tatuagens que requerem mais de uma sessão, senhor. — Baekhyun avisou-o, como seu dever mandava. 

— O acréscimo fica por conta da casa. — Do tomou a palavra, piscando para a recepcionista e, em seguida, voltou-se para Chanyeol, fazendo suas melhores feições simpáticas. 

— Ah, muito obrigado. — Bobo como era, o Park quase deixou as bochechas corarem. — De verdade, obrigado. 

— Bem, eu o acompanho até a porta. — Kyungsoo prosseguiu com a gentileza, deixando o maior sem graça. Andaram até a saída do local e, então, o tatuador despediu-se: — Até dia 15, Chanyeol. Cuide-se bem até lá e, qualquer coisa, me manda uma mensagem. 

— Mando sim — concordou, quase eufórico só de se imaginar trocando _directs_ com Do. O sorriso, dessa vez, sem um pingo de nenhum sentimento além da atração latente por aqueles lábios, pescoço e braços. Por cada piercing e tatuagem e, principalmente, por aquele toque. 

De repente, dia 15 pareceu longe demais. 

🐉

Chanyeol passou a olhar suas costas de qualquer objeto minimamente refletor do apartamento. Seus banhos dobraram de tempo, porque precisava admirar-se bem antes de escovar os dentes ou tirar o protótipo de barba. Olhava-se até na superfície da porta da geladeira inox, que lhe entregava uma imagem embaçada e distorcida. Essa mania veio junto à alergia de camisetas, blusas e a todos os tipos de peças de roupas que cobrissem o Shenlong — de fisionomia ainda um pouco prejudicada. 

“Tô cansado de ver esses peitinhos, vai se vestir, cuzão”, Jongin reclamou, repetindo a mesma coisa inúmeras vezes. Não se incomodava muito, na verdade, mas era engraçado ver o Park tentar fugir das circunstâncias de sua nova obsessão, soltando um “O que tem demais em ficar sem blusa?” ou um “Eu sempre fiquei assim”. Um belo enganador: Chanyeol não era adepto ao frio e estavam no começo do outono. Caso ele estivesse agindo como sempre, só seria visto dentro de algum moletom cinza, que combinasse com qualquer item da sua coleção de toucas, não expondo os mamilos à brisa gélida. 

Sehun observava aquilo calado, contendo uma risadinha quando pegava o amigo fazendo poses mirabolantes para tirar uma foto no espelho do quarto. Achava morar com os outros dois uma _boa_ , bem mais divertido do que irritante, justamente pelo entretenimento gratuito. Sentiria falta dessa palhaçada quando se mudasse. 

“Tá ficando muito legal”, o Oh foi quem disse, enquanto ajudava o outro a fazer um novo curativo, uns dias atrás. “Quando você vai voltar lá pra terminar?”, o Park deixou uma pontinha de decepção evidente ao responder essa pergunta. Ainda estava um pouco longe, dez dias o separavam de seu próximo horário com Kyungsoo. 

Falando nisso, bem… Chanyeol era um cara inteligente, muito. Sua inteligência, no entanto, era seletiva; servia para estudar, aprender diversos assuntos, ir bem em provas, apresentar trabalhos… mas não servia, por exemplo, para que decifrasse o porquê de estar tão ansioso para reencontrar o tatuador. Não entendia como poderia criar expectativas após o desastre que fora seu desempenho na primeira sessão, não sabia como sua vergonha tinha se transformado em vontade. Não sabia, também, como denominar a soma dessa zona toda — apesar de _grande vontade de foder_ não parecer um nome ruim. 

Queria voltar a ficar entre quatro paredes acompanhado daquele monumento que Do era, queria assisti-lo calçar as luvas e sentir seu toque. Estava louco, só podia! Como poderia almejar estar em uma situação na qual não tinha nenhum controle de si? E se fizesse… _barulhos constrangedores_ … outra vez? Onde enfiaria a própria cara? Ah, mesmo assim, ele desejava retornar; ter Kyungsoo ao alcance dos seus olhos, esforçar-se para sentir o aroma do perfume que ele usava, ouvir sua voz de pertinho. 

Céus, estava _tão_ na seca.

Acordou e cambaleou até a cozinha, as pernas longas à mostra pelo short curtinho que usava, o indecente cumprimento que deixava suas bolas de fora quando sentava. Parou em frente à geladeira, os olhos recém-abertos fixos no calendário pendurado ali. O aguardado dia tinha chegado e, por sinal, tinha trago consigo uma chuva intensa, motivo do Park ter levantado tão tarde e ignorado sua rotina de exercícios.

Era quase meio-dia, Chanyeol viu ao desbloquear o celular. Ao mesmo tempo que catava o jantar da noite anterior para requentar e comer, passou a checar as notificações. Primeiro o e-mail, é claro. Ainda esperava a tão sonhada resposta da empresa, que iria lhe tirar do tédio de uma rotina vaga. Depois, o aplicativo de mensagens, quando resolveu rapidamente que iria deixar para ler todas depois, e, por fim, o Instagram, que guardou-o uma surpresinha. 

Ele quase sempre ignorava os _directs_. Veja bem, Jongin e Sehun passavam o dia inteirinho mandando publicações que julgavam engraçadas, atrapalhando sua maratona de séries ou os vídeos de _gameplays_. Porém, daquela vez, foi sagaz ao perceber que havia o rosto de uma nova pessoa ali. 

Ver a mensagem de Kyungsoo fez-o despertar, de fato. Saiu do modo automático para lê-la dezenas de vezes. 

**@tattoo_soo_ist** :

oi, chanyeol, tudo bem? passei para confirmar a nossa sessão de hoje

“Desculpa esfarrapada!” O Park convenceu-se. No _EXODUS_ , era Baekhyun a pessoa encarregada de confirmar os horários agendados, e ele sabia disso porque, na primeira vez, recebeu uma ligação da recepcionista. Logo, uma luzinha piscou em sua mente. 

Alerta vermelho: você quer dar e ele quer comer.

**@loeynahc92** :

tudo certo hehe até mais tarde

Respondeu, com medo de ter demorado demais. Do tinha enviado aquilo de manhã cedo, e agora deveria estar no horário de almoço. Francamente, isso foi até benéfico. Se a notificação tivesse chegado enquanto o Park mexia no celular, com certeza não disfarçaria seu ânimo; visualizaria e responderia no mesmo minuto.

**@tattoo_soo_ist** :

está cuidando bem do Shenlong?

Prometeu a si mesmo que comeria antes de digitar algo de volta. Largou o aparelho em cima da mesa e retirou a vasilha de plástico do microondas, indo sentar à mesinha de centro da sala de estar — quando estava sozinho, fazia todas as refeições enquanto assistia algo. Quando terminou, o buchinho cheio quase imperceptível em meio aos músculos do abdômen, lavou a louça que havia sujado e escolheu uma laranja para ser sua sobremesa.

**@loeynahc92** :

do jeitinho que você me ensinou

Escreveu, depois mandando um emoji piscando o olho. Kyungsoo apenas curtiu as duas mensagens, encerrando o papo rápido. Ainda assim, aquilo era uma vitória. 

Chanyeol esperava vencer outras vezes também.

Sem Jongin ao seu lado para insultá-lo minuto a minuto, entrou no estúdio sem a hesitação da primeira vez. Ao avistar Ryan e Odette, lembrou-se imediatamente da conversa comprometedora que teve ao final da outra sessão e soltou uma risada baixa. Os manequins estavam completamente diferentes. Os braços de Odette foram trocados e posicionados de forma que pudessem envolver Ryan, e os dois posavam como um casal estiloso e enjoado, ambas bocas com batom preto. 

— Bem-vindo de volta, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun cumprimentou-o. Ela também tinha mudado um pouco. Salve uma falha na memória do Park, aquele _piercing_ no septo era novo.

— Boa tarde, Baekhyun — disse, fazendo uma reverência mínima apenas com a cabeça e dando continuidade ao sorriso. — Como vão as coisas? 

— Bem agitadas. — A recepcionista afirmou. Ela carregava algumas peças de roupa nos braços e organizava, junto a um homem que Chanyeol nunca tinha visto antes, as araras. — Cuide disso por um momento, Minseok. Vou avisar a Do que o cliente chegou, volto logo. — Direcionou-se ao outro, fazendo o Park prestar um pouco de atenção em sua fisionomia. Baekhyun, então, entregou as roupas nas mãos dele e saiu.

Fingiu ver as jaquetas expostas, mas logo desviou o olhar para Minseok. Ele usava um boné para trás e uma camisa preta de tamanho ideal para o seu peitoral, que parecia largo pela silhueta, coberta por uma jaqueta esportiva azul clara, que combinava com o par de calças do mesmo tecido. Ao contrário de todos que trabalhavam ali, não tinha nenhuma tatuagem aparente, e a coisa que mais chamava atenção era sua cara lavada, extremamente bonita, as olheiras pouco aparentes e a barba por fazer dando-lhe um toque de virilidade.

— Estava esperando você. — A voz de Kyungsoo despertou Chanyeol de sua análise minuciosa e, nesse momento, ele até preocupou-se com a possibilidade de estar encarando o outro um pouco demais. 

Quando recuperou-se da surpresa, pôde começar a surtar: o tatuador levou a mão até o meio de suas costas, um pouco abaixo do curativo, e ali deixou-a. “Eu não tenho sustância para isso”, reclamou consigo da própria fraqueza. Tinha começado a ser testado antes mesmo de tudo, de fato, começar. 

— Oi. — Foi tudo que conseguiu externar, bobão nervoso que era. 

Logo, os dois foram até a sala reservada ao fundo do local, a porta fechando e deixando-os finalmente a sós. Dando início ao mesmo processo, com o qual quis parecer já habituado, Chanyeol tirou o casaco e a blusa antes que lhe fosse pedido, fazendo o outro lançar um olhar concentrado em sua direção. 

Kyungsoo assistiu a cena surpreso; o cliente não tinha, pelo menos até agora, a mesma postura acuada da primeira vez, ou fingia muito bem. 

O Park voltou para o centro da sala e sentou-se na maca, aguardando Do organizar o material necessário.

— Como foram esses dias? — O tatuador puxou conversa, enquanto deslizava o indicador no tablet, em busca da referência da tatuagem alheia. — O Shenlong deu trabalho?

— Um pouco, tive que pedir ajuda para fazer os curativos — respondeu, seguindo os movimentos dele com o olhar. — Apareceu mais algum cliente chorão por aqui ou eu continuo sendo o único? 

— Ah, não seja tão cruel consigo mesmo — pediu. — Já falei que é uma situação até comum… fora que, por causa disso, nós vamos nos ver mais vezes que o planejado. 

— E isso é bom? — perguntou, tentando não parecer afetado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. 

— É bom pra mim, se for para você. 

Kyungsoo era tão habilidoso com as palavras que Chanyeol imaginou o que ele gostava de dizer durante o sexo; uma divagação, reflexo dos seus desejos óbvios.“É _ótimo_ ”, quis informar, mas já estava achando-se dado demais, então deixou ficar subentendido. 

Dali em diante, seguiram com os mesmos passos. O tatuador pediu para que o Park deitasse, removeu o curativo com cuidado e higienizou toda a região. Afastou-se para lavar as mãos e, em seguida, calçou as luvas pretas, começando a preparar os instrumentos. Depois que avisou, iniciou seu trabalho, terminando algumas partes do contorno do dragão chinês para poder fazer o preenchimento.

Chanyeol pensou que daria conta; a dor o tomou antes que pudesse se deliciar com o toque alheio, mantendo seu autocontrole. Tudo bem, tudo nos conformes. Porém, passados vários minutos, pegou-se respirando pesado e devagar, concentrado na presença de Kyungsoo tão próxima à sua, a voz grossa e firme quando um diálogo se estabelecia. Toda a onda de sensações estranhas puxou-lhe com força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio como quando o mar feroz o derrubava no banco de areia. E aconteceu devagar, os pés afundando na areia molhada, a água fria molhando a canela e subindo à medida que se deixou levar. Então, estava imerso. 

Dos pés à cabeça, perdido e cercado pelo prazer mínimo. Queria se achar apenas se fosse nos braços de Kyungsoo. 

Sua imaginação fértil não era de grande ajuda. Não conseguia fugir da própria fanfic. Juntava mentalmente as poucas evidências de que o tatuador estava _querendo_ também e pronto…! As coisas só pioravam. Não havia saída. Segurou os primeiros arfares e disfarçou outros com uma tosse pra lá de fajuta. 

O tatuador nada lhe perguntou, e ambos sabiam o porquê disso — a situação era constrangedora demais para ser tratada em voz alta. "Chanyeol, para de gemer ou eu vou acabar errando algo aqui", Do _quase_ disse. Porém, se externasse isso, sabia que o Park sumiria e nunca mais apareceria ali, de tão vergonhoso que era. "Pode deixar isso só pra mais tarde, a minha casa é perto daqui”, essa era a opção número dois, que também não era muito viável. 

_Ainda_. 

— Quero parar um pouco. — Kyungsoo quase agradeceu quando o Park pediu por isso. — Preciso ir ao banheiro. 

Pausou o que fazia de imediato, dando brecha para que ele se levantasse. O Park o fez, deixando o local sem dizer nada. Sabia onde era o banheiro porque viu uma placa informativa perto dali. Entrou no cubículo, que também continha um cheiro forte de produto de limpeza, e debruçou-se sobre a pia, as mãos grandes apertando o mármore para descontar suas frustrações. 

Céus, precisava pôr sua cabeça no lugar — de preferência, num lugar onde _não_ estava quase duro. Quase, tipo... _mesmo_! E a ereção, que só cresceu enquanto fugia da presença alheia, parecia não ter nenhuma pretensão de ir embora. Lavou o rosto com a água gelada e, somente ao molhar o pescoço, percebeu que tinha ido até ali sem blusa. “Ok, responsável pelo roteiro da minha vida, não dá pra me deixar em paz um pouquinho, não?”, reclamou. “Não, obrigado”, foi a resposta que recebeu, mas não foi capaz de ouvir. 

Para se livrar do volume entre as pernas, fechou os olhos e pensou em tudo que pudesse lhe proporcionar uma broxa instantânea. Após minutos de tentativas falhas, pensou na coletânea de micos que já tinha passado publicamente. Era um método 99,99% eficaz.

— E você fique quieto! — exclamou, em um sussurro, repreendendo Loey, seu encheridíssimo pinto. — Dê sinal de vida apenas quando eu solicitar, tá me ouvindo?!

Quando ele retornou à sala, Do pôde observar que sua postura animada tinha ido embora, junto à tranquilidade em suas expressões, e que havia mais do que constrangimento assolando-o. Jamais acertaria o motivo daquilo. Portanto, voltou a pensar que poderia estar interpretando tudo de maneira errônea e resolveu falar algo. 

— Por que você está parecendo triste?

— Triste? — Chanyeol quase riu. Estar com tesão e triste eram duas coisas completamente diferentes. — Não é nada — afirmou, dando uma risada nervosa, tentando inventar alguma desculpa rápido. — Só estava com medo de alguém me ver assim. — Apontou para o próprio peitoral nu. — Nem percebi que tinha saído sem blusa — explicou, sem jeito. 

— Ah, é isso. — Kyungsoo pareceu aliviado e coçou a nuca por ter se equivocado. — Vamos continuar? 

— Podemos esperar mais um pouco? 

— É claro, você é quem manda aqui. 

“Não, por favor, eu quero que você mande”, o Park pensou. “Ah, mas você num tem jeito mesmo né, Chanyeol, puts…”, condenou-se, achando-se um pervertido. 

— Quer que eu te mostre como está ficando? 

O outro já tinha visto isso no espelho do banheiro, mas concordou mesmo assim. Kyungsoo sacou o celular do bolso da calça e foi para o outro lado, tirando uma foto das costas alheias, cujos músculos Chanyeol não pôde evitar enrijecer. Depois, voltou para a frente dele, estendendo-lhe o aparelho. 

— Bonito, não é? — Do exprimiu o elogio enquanto pinçava os dedos na tela, dando zoom na região da tatuagem. 

— Sim — concordou, tentando parecer tão admirado pelo trabalho do tatuador quanto esteve nos últimos dias. — Você é muito talentoso, Kyungsoo. 

— Obrigado. — Aceitou o elogio com um sorriso bonito nos lábios, o piercing cintilando com o reflexo da luz. 

Foi quando aconteceu. Ao pegar o celular de volta (Chanyeol matutando a ideia de que, agora, ele teria uma foto sua na galeria), o dono do estúdio esbarrou sem querer na perna do maior, que estavam abertas, moderadamente espaçadas. O contato, ainda que mínimo, deu início a um momento mais… _íntimo_. Estiveram próximos assim outras vezes, mas não exatamente da mesma maneira, não com os rostos tão próximos, não com a possibilidade de se olharem diretamente.

Chanyeol partiu os lábios, os olhos fixos nos de Kyungsoo desde que sentiu o esbarrão. O protagonista de seus sonhos inapropriados atualmente ocupando o espaço entre seus joelhos. Engoliu seco, não conseguindo encará-lo por muito mais tempo. Como alternativa, desceu o olhar até a boca alheia, o lábio inferior cheinho partido pelo piercing prateado, despertando desejos em si que adoraria colocar em prática. 

— Você gosta mesmo disso, né? — Do referiu-se ao piercing, passando a língua sobre o objeto e aproximando-se perigosamente.

— Bonito, não é? — Repetiu as mesmas palavras do outro, sem mover-se um milímetro sequer. — E _sexy_ pra caralho. — A frase saiu corajosa, diferentemente de quase todas as outras que externou antes. 

Kyungsoo arqueou as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso fino, o ego sendo massageado naquele instante. Teve certeza absoluta de como aquilo acabaria, uma hora ou outra, e ficou feliz demais com isso. Encarou Chanyeol, que parecia hipnotizado consigo, com intensidade igual; prestou atenção no peitoral despido e definido, no pescoço, o pomo de adão sobressalente, onde adoraria dar um beijo, e até no par de orelhas, que implorava por mordidinhas. 

Resolveu, diligente, dar o primeiro passo — digo, literalmente. Do encerrou a distância entre eles, sentindo a parte interna das coxas alheias lhe pressionarem de imediato. Poucos centímetros distanciavam a parte de cima de seus corpos, a ponto de poderem sentir o clima pesando cada vez mais, o calor morno os envolvendo e se intensificando. 

Chanyeol mordeu o interior da bochecha, inacreditado de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Kyungsoo, charmoso que só ele, tirou as luvas pretas e jogou-as em cima da maca, resolvendo preocupar-se depois com o progresso da tatuagem. Logo, levou o polegar até os lábios alheios. O Park _quase_ cedeu ao impulso de sugar o dedo, mas conteve-se. 

— Eu vou beijar você — sussurrou o tatuador, os olhos direcionados para a boca de Chanyeol como se fosse devorá-lo. Não era um aviso, muito menos um pedido. Ele só disse por dizer, para marcar território. Em outra ocasião, diria-lhe algo mais explícito. _Céus_ , quem conseguiria lidar com aquilo?

E não houve nenhum momento de calma no ato. Desde quando as bocas se tocaram pela primeira vez, em um selar apressado e insuficiente, apressaram-se para chegar aonde queriam. As línguas roçaram de forma gostosa e Chanyeol só conseguiu pontuar em sua mente que aquele _piercing_ atrevido fazia toda diferença. Então, chupou o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo, sem muita força, arrancando-lhe um arfar digno de se tornar a música mais ouvida em todas as plataformas digitais. Observar e escutar o deleite do tatuador fez sua visão nublar por alguns instantes. Por que estava tão dado? 

A necessidade de aproximar os quadris fez-se presente rapidamente, e o Park levou as mãos para a cintura alheia, puxando-o mais para si. Do, em resposta, enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, as mãos presas nos fios de cabelo pouco cumpridos de sua nuca, e intensificou o beijo.

Talvez aquele fosse o beijo mais gostoso da vida de Chanyeol, seus anos de experiência parecendo nada diante de tudo aquilo. Pensando nisso, empenhou-se em dar um jeito para que não acabasse. Não queria se distanciar de Kyungsoo, não mesmo. Entretanto, a falta de oxigênio os fez parar um pouco, e o Park aproveitou para fazer algo que queria desde quando viu as fotos do tatuador.

Levou a destra aos cabelos pretos e bonitos, segurando os fios mais longos pela lateral, quase sem força alguma. Fez-o pender a cabeça para o lado e, então, tascou-lhe uma lambida da clavícula ao pé da orelha direita, passando pelas tatuagens que tanto admirava. Kyungsoo respirou fundo ao sentir a língua alheia arrastando-se por sua pele, o contato atrevido fazendo-o concluir, com certeza absoluta, que só sossegaria quando tirasse o restante da roupa de Chanyeol.

E tiraria mesmo, caso não fossem interrompidos. 

Ouviram duas batidinhas na porta e, antes que pudessem se endireitar, Baekhyun entrou; ao ver a cena, não passou da soleira da porta. O Park encolheu as mãos para si e Kyungsoo se afastou depressa, passando as costas da mão nos lábios, livrando-se de qualquer resquício de saliva. 

— É… — A Byun tentou dizer algo, mas desistiu. — Me desculpem, volto depois — soltou, percebendo que já tinha esquecido o assunto que fora tratar com seu chefe. 

— _Droga_! — Chanyeol xingou, baixinho. 

— Ah… é… _hm_ … — Foi a primeira vez que Do ficou sem saber o que dizer. 

— Acho que… podemos continuar agora — sugeriu, logo acrescentando: — A tatuagem.

Ao escutar isso, Kyungsoo tratou de se recompor, a quebra abrupta do clima funcionando como um banho gelado. Entre eles, pairou um silêncio constrangedor, pelo menos até que a agulha voltasse a entrar em contato com a pele de Chanyeol — que agia como se estivesse anestesiado, à essa altura. O cliente permaneceu quieto, não completamente, mas bem mais calmo que antes.

Não tocaram no assunto durante o restante da sessão, que também não demorou a acabar. Do temeu que a barreira de formalidade e hesitação tivesse se instalado outra vez, e que isso jogasse todo o progresso que fizeram, interpessoalmente, no lixo. Porém, não era para tanto. O que os fez ficar quietos foi a extrema vontade de prosseguir com o que faziam, suprimida pelo medo de serem pegos novamente. O local era inapropriado para aquilo, quando em pleno horário de funcionamento e repleto de outros clientes e funcionários. 

— Terminei por hoje — anunciou o tatuador, pouco mais de uma hora depois da entrada triunfal de Baekhyun. — Falta, assim, uns vinte por cento para concluir o Shenlong. Depois da próxima sessão, você já vai sair daqui com tudo pronto. Ou nós podemos continuar agora mesmo, se quiser... 

— É melhor continuar depois mesmo. — Chanyeol concluiu, levantando-se. Suas costas doíam um pouco e, bem, seu psicológico ainda não tinha se recuperado _daquilo_. 

— Tudo bem. 

Kyungsoo arrumou parcialmente seus instrumentos e saiu da sala com o Park, os dois envergonhados quando se depararam com a Byun na recepção. Chanyeol cumprimentou-a com um sorriso amarelo, como se implorasse para ela esquecer o que viu, e o tatuador seguiu a mesma linha. Quando pararam diante da entrada do local, o proprietário disse:

— Dia 27, certo? 

— Sim, dia 27. 

— Está um pouco longe, não é? — Do soltou, indo direto ao ponto. — Se quiser me encontrar antes, para continuar de onde paramos, é só me mandar uma mensagem. Vou te mandar meu número pelo Instagram. 

Chanyeol, por dentro, estava mais saltitante que um ginasta, empolgado com a ideia de saírem em um encontro e acabarem… daquele jeito. Portanto, confirmou:

— Pode deixar, eu mando sim. 

— Ok, vou ficar de olho no celular — declarou, aproximando-se do cliente e completando, baixinho: — Você beija muito bem, por sinal. 

O Park não controlou um revirar de olhos divertido. Se alguém merecia esse elogio, esse alguém era Kyungsoo. 

— Você não é nada mal — brincou. 

O outro riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Também era bonito desse jeito; a primeira impressão de que ele era uma espécie de bad boy enjoado, como seu Instagram deixava transparecer, tendo ido embora e restando apenas a verdade. No que competia a Chanyeol e seus gostos, ele era um cara legal, bom galanteador, e a extrema beleza só era responsável por dá-lo um charme além da própria personalidade. 

— Até mais, Do — despediu-se. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans e saiu. 

— Até. — Ouviu-o dizer, mas não olhou para trás. 

🐉

Fato: Chanyeol era grandão. Mais especificamente, dono de um metro e oitenta e cinco centímetros de altura. Ainda assim, não conseguia achar espaço dentro de si para guardar tudo que tinha acontecido naquele bendito dia 15. Dormia e acordava pensando no beijo de Kyungsoo, na forma como ele passou a mão em seu corpo e em como queria repetir isso outra vez, indo mais além, se possível. Isso, é claro, significa também que ele adormecia e amanhecia duro. 

Tocar-se, agora, estava longe de ser o suficiente. 

Estava confuso e ansioso. Uma confusão que não fazia mais sentido, visto que o único espectador da sua vergonha não estava dando a mínima para isso. A ansiedade, pelo contrário, era bastante justificável. Ficava esperando chegar uma mensagem em seu celular, quem sabe até uma ligação do tatuador. “Vamos beber hoje?" O Park gostaria de ler algo assim. “Quer almoçar comigo?” Isso seria uma boa também.

Porém, nada chegou. _Nada_. 

Àquela altura, quando já havia esquecido que esperava outra coisa além de um sinal de vida de Kyungsoo, deixou até de checar o e-mail por uns dias. Na sexta-feira, assim que o fez, logo depois de tomar um bom banho, deu um grito tão alto que Sehun tirou a chinela dos pés e a arremessou contra si. 

— Quer me matar de um susto, porra? — esbravejou o Oh. — Caralho, Chanyeol, faz isso de novo e eu arranco teus dentes da frente num murro. — A ameaça veio em um tom mais baixo. Ao olhar na direção em que a chinela veio, viu Sehun massageando dramaticamente o lado esquerdo do peito. 

— O que foi isso? Quem morreu? — Jongin saiu do seu quarto, os cabelos para cima, denunciando que havia acabado de acordar. 

— Ninguém, ainda, mas _esse aí_ vai. — O Oh apontou para o Park, ainda nauseado. 

— Por que gritou, cuzão? — O Kim perguntou ao outro, com a voz ainda rouca e os olhos apertados, tentando evitar a claridade. 

— Eu passei! — Chanyeol falou, ainda alto. Sehun ameaçou tirar a outra chinela do pé e, então, ele baixou o tom ao continuar, revelando: — Eu passei na vaga de trainee! Eu… começo amanhã! Ah, meu deus, eu começo _amanhã_... — repetiu a última frase já com certo desespero. 

A comemoração da grande conquista do Park aconteceu na sexta-feira seguinte, patrocinada pelo próprio. Chanyeol encarava aquilo também como uma reunião de emergência; Jongin e Sehun precisavam saber, detalhadamente, sobre sua situação. Gostaria de ouvir a opinião deles, antes que voltasse a estar sozinho com o tatuador. Então, sentados em volta de uma mesa de barzinho de rua, abastecidos de espetinhos de carne de porco e cerveja barata, conversaram primeiro sobre como era o programa de trainee da empresa, depois sobre o que aconteceu na última sessão da tatuagem — caso contrário, o Park tinha plena certeza de que explodiria. De quebra, ainda cochicharam sobre as frequentes saidinhas que o Kim dava com Yixing, o _body piercing_. 

— O que vocês acham que eu devia fazer? — Chanyeol questionou, mais pra lá do que pra cá.

— Vai fundo, ué — Sehun falou, talvez um pouco alto demais. Recebeu um tapa no ombro e, depois de reclamar da dor, completou: — Ou deixa ele ir fundo… você quem sabe.

— Você não vale nada. — O Park acusou o mais novo. — E você, Jongin, o que acha?

— Faço minhas as palavras do Sehun — afirmou, rindo. Estava levinho, o celular nas mãos quase implorando para fazer _aquela_ ligação e, assim, acordar do outro lado da cidade, na cama do chinês. — Não entendi o drama, real. Você disse que tinha uma quedinha por ele, certo? — Chanyeol assentiu, um bico birrento em seus lábios e os olhos entreabertos. — E, agora, é nítido que ele quer te dar uns pegas. Por que diabos você tá surtando? Quer conselhos sobre como dar o cu? Qual é, Yeol, nós já passamos dessa fase. 

Sehun riu tanto que sua barriga começou a doer, enquanto o Park, já sem forças para protestar da piadinha, só soltou um suspiro e aceitou o que Jongin disse. Não havia uma problemática, de fato. Nada para resolver… só precisava continuar e ver no que daria aquilo tudo. Certo? 

— O Lay é tudo que eu pedi aos deuses, e mais um pouquinho. — Jongin vangloriou-se, interrompendo os curtos devaneios do Park. — Bem casual, _morto_ de lindo, faz mais do que fala...

— Poupe-me dos detalhes. — Sehun pediu, esboçando a careta enojada de sempre. 

— Lay? — O Park indagou.

— É o apelido dele — explicou. 

— Hmmm, tão íntimos… vocês estão… — Chanyeol começou a falar, mas foi interrompido. 

— Só transando mesmo — afirmou, dando um novo gole na cerveja gelada.

Chanyeol achou essa uma bonita descrição. Quis, com muito afinco, que um dia pudesse dizer aos seus amigos que estava “só transando” com Kyungsoo, os sentimentos complicados que podiam brotar disso ficando para resolver depois. 

— Ah, eu tenho um presente pra você — revelou Sehun, remexendo-se no banco para tirar a carteira do bolso. De dentro dela, em seguida, sacou três papéis de cor azul chamativa. — Ingressos para a inauguração da _Location_. 

— Seu riquinho _infeliz_ … isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! — Foi assim que Chanyeol o agradeceu. _Location_ era a boate que abriria no final de semana do seu aniversário, previamente conhecida por todos os jovens por causa da baita divulgação. Era um lugar elegantíssimo, daqueles onde se paga até pelo ar que respira, sabia disso. Entretanto, queria ir lá ao menos uma vez. — Obrigado! Deve ter sido difícil conseguir, faz um tempo que esgotou o último lote… Posso escolher quem eu vou levar? — indagou, segurando os três ingressos. 

Jongin e Sehun lançaram-lhe olhares ameaçadores e, então, o Park soltou um risinho. 

— É claro que eu vou com vocês, oxe — disse, em prol da paz mundial.

Dia 27 de novembro. Enfim, vinte e quatro anos. Acordou às cinco da manhã, todo animado, fez uma vitamina com a mistureba de frutas que achou na cozinha e partiu para sua rotina de exercícios. Era um sábado, não precisava ir trabalhar — aliás, precisaria, caso não tivesse cumprido todas suas metas da semana, mas ele era um cara responsável. Sendo assim, focou completamente em cuidar de seu corpo; dia de malhar costas, porque sua sessão com Kyungsoo seria em apenas algumas horas. 

Bem, pelo menos era para ser, mas aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto. 

— Alô? — Atendeu a ligação ofegante, chateado pela música em seus fones bluetooth ter sido interrompida.

— Senhor Park? — Reconheceu ser a voz da Baekhyun.

— Oi — disse, limpando o suor que escorria por seu rosto com a barra da camiseta preta que usava. 

— É do _EXODUS Studio_. Estou ligando para informar que, infelizmente, o nosso tatuador não poderá atender o senhor no primeiro horário de hoje. 

_Merda_.

— Ah… ok — murmurou, decepcionado. Sua animação foi embora de maneira tão brusca que ele até murchou os ombros.

— Mas temos o último horário livre. 

— Que horas?

— Às sete da noite. 

Chanyeol fez os cálculos rapidamente. Se a sessão era às sete horas, provavelmente sairia do estúdio perto das nove, e tinha combinado de ir para a _Location_ com Sehun e Jongin às dez. Caso enrolasse seus amigos, podia se atrasar um pouquinho e ser perdoado — afinal, era seu aniversário, eles precisariam ter piedade. Ainda assim, parecia meio corrido sair do _Exodus_ , ir em casa para se arrumar e depois sair de novo. 

— Posso marcar para outro dia? 

— Hmmm… — Baekhyun ponderou por um tempo e estalou a língua antes de dizer: — Só teremos vagas novamente daqui a uns quinze dias. Perdão, os últimos meses do ano são sempre uma loucura. 

Não conseguiria esperar mais, não tanto assim. Fora toda a saga com Kyungsoo, gostaria de terminar o Shenlong de uma vez. 

— Tudo bem… — O Park murmurou, indeciso. Porém, concluiu: — Irei hoje às sete, então. 

— Ok! — A Byun soou contente. — Até mais tarde, senhor Park. 

Quando a recepcionista desligou, a música alta voltou a tocar e Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, tentando focar e voltar a fazer seus exercícios. Assim que terminou, suado e exausto, rumou para o banheiro, já planejando o que faria depois. Era por isso que não gostava de mudanças de planos, imprevistos o faziam se sentir improdutivo. Para não ficar ocioso e, também, para manter o alto astral, resolveu passar o restante da manhã limpando o apartamento. Estava sozinho e apenas assim as faxinas pareciam legais, o som em um volume razoável e ninguém para julgar caso fizesse alguma dancinha engraçada. 

Pouco antes da hora do almoço, Jongin e Sehun voltaram de sabe-se lá de onde. Como o Park avisou que estava em casa, felizmente, eles trouxeram uma refeição completíssima para compartilharem, com direito a bolo de sobremesa da sua confeitaria preferida e tudo. Depois que o Oh tirou foto da mesa pronta, em todos os ângulos possíveis, forçando os outros dois a posarem junto a si, comeram até não aguentarem mais. 

Dali em diante, só precisava tirar um longo cochilo da tarde e esperar até a hora de se arrumar para ir encontrar Kyungsoo; a pulguinha atrás da orelha dizendo-lhe para dar uma geral em seu corpo antes disso.

Pulguinha perspicaz. 

Chanyeol entrou no estúdio e estranhou porque o local estava vazio. Sábado à noite ali não deveria ter muito movimento, pensou, observando a maioria das luzes apagadas, o local iluminado somente por pequenas luminárias presas nas paredes laterais. Aproximou-se do balcão da recepção, fazendo o máximo de barulho possível ao andar, em busca de saber se havia alguém ali consigo. Não era muito medroso, mas Odette e Ryan à meia luz eram meio assustadores. 

— Você chegou! — O Park deu um pulinho quando Kyungsoo exclamou, atrás do balcão, levantando de repente. Tomou um susto da porra. — Desculpa — pediu, ao ver o maior dramaticamente levar a mão até o coração. — Estava organizando umas coisas aqui embaixo, porque Baekhyun precisou sair cedo. 

— Oi — disse, por fim, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mãos estranho. Do, assim como em todas as outras vezes, estava lindo. Usava uma blusa branca, com uma estampa abstrata na parte da frente, as mangas dobradas marcando seu bíceps. Na parte inferior, uma calça preta meio desbotada completava seu charme desproposital junto ao All Star cano médio. — Está sozinho, então? 

— Ah, sim. Baekhyun sempre sai mais cedo aos sábados, e Yixing não tinha clientes marcados para esse horário, daí o liberei — afirmou, saindo dali em direção a porta. — Nós começamos daqui a pouco, ok? Só preciso trancar aqui, porque é perigoso deixar aberto quando não tem ninguém tomando de conta. 

— Ok. — Observou o tatuador baixar as portas metálicas que ficavam à frente da porta automática de vidro e fechar as cortinas pretas da vitrine. Depois, viu-o ativar o alarme, cujo bipe ecoou por todo o local durante uns segundos. 

— Mais tarde, vamos sair pela porta dos fundos — informou, lendo a expressão confusa do outro. 

O Park balançou a cabeça, em entendimento. Já tinha associado que deveria haver outra saída no local, sua cara de taxo devia-se mesmo era ao clima íntimo que parecia se instalar rápido entre os dois, ainda que mal tivessem conversado e mantivessem certa distância. Era como se, silenciosamente, eles soubessem o que iria acontecer em algum momento da sessão.

Chanyeol sentiu-se pronto para o abate. 

Logo, ambos foram para a sala de Do, que permanecia organizada e com o imaculado cheiro de produtos de limpeza. Entraram e assumiram suas posições: o tatuador indo em busca dos seus instrumentos, o tablet descansando em suas mãos, e Chanyeol em direção ao cabide, tirando a blusa e pendurando-a depressa. 

— Fiquei esperando você me mandar mensagem — segredou Kyungsoo, dedilhando o tablet. — Pensei que tínhamos ficado de comer algo juntos. 

“Pensei que você tinha ficado de me comer”, Chanyeol corrigiu-o mentalmente. Riu da sua própria sacanagem e respondeu:

— Não sou bom em iniciar conversas. — Foi direto e sincero. Diversas vezes quis escrever para o outro, em algumas delas planejando até ser um pouquinho safado. Porém, nem a coragem de um fardo de cervejas foi suficiente para fazê-lo realizar seu desejo. — Daí fiquei esperando _você_ mandar mensagem.

Kyungsoo encarou-o por uns instantes, julgando a veracidade da afirmação. 

— Eu não queria atrapalhar — disse, parando o que fazia quando Chanyeol aproximou-se da maca e sentou bem ao lado de onde estava em pé. — Vi que começou a trabalhar e não quis tomar seu tempo. 

— Viu, é? Como?

— No seu Instagram — declarou, meio envergonhado. — Ultimamente, vejo tudo que você posta. 

— Quem diria que era eu que te stalkeava — murmurou o Park. — Mas, sim, comecei na empresa faz uns dias. 

— Está gostando?

— Acho que faz pouco tempo pra eu desgostar. Até agora está tudo tranquilo. 

— Hm, ótimo... — Kyungsoo deixou-se admirar pela resposta alheia, mas não demorou muito para recobrar os sentidos. — Vamos lá? 

Chanyeol fez que sim, deitando na maca, sentindo-se um veterano em se tatuar. Remexeu-se um pouco para tirar o celular do bolso e ficou rolando um feed, aguardando Do começar. 

— Essa última parte vai doer um pouquinho mais, ok? Vou terminar todo o sombreamento. — Virou para encarar o tatuador enquanto ele dizia, surpreendendo-se com o fato dele agora usar um par de óculos de grau, a armação preta e clássica ornando com seus piercings de uma forma quase imoral. 

— Não sabia que você usava óculos. — O Park ignorou completamente o aviso sobre a dor, que deveria ser seu foco principal, para comentar sobre o objeto. 

— Geralmente, uso lentes de contato. Estou usando óculos só por uns dias, enquanto as novas ficam prontas. 

— Você fica bonito com eles — elogiou. — Na verdade, eu tenho uma quedinha por homens de óculos. 

Kyungsoo riu baixo, balançando a cabeça um pouco. Não ficava sem graça com elogios, longe disso, mas Chanyeol falando desse jeito fazia-o querer adiantar tudo que tinha preparado para o restante da noite. 

— Vou lembrar disso — afirmou, depois iniciando a esterilização das costas alheias. 

O tatuador não mentiu, estava doendo pra caralho. Por vários momentos, Chanyeol até esqueceu-se do quão bom era o toque dele, porque estava ocupado pensando que a qualquer instante a agulha furaria sua pele. Àquela altura, não tinha certeza de que não estava sangrando, muito menos de que não estava deixando transparecer sua agonia. Os minutos foram se passando e ele acompanhou, pelo visor do celular, a primeira meia hora, depois desistindo. 

— Se quiser, podemos parar um pouco. — Kyungsoo abaixou-se até a altura da orelha do Park para propor. 

— Não, pode continuar. — Seu tom sofrido soou engraçado, como uma criança que luta muito para reunir coragem para tomar injeção. Do fez uma carícia no meio de suas costas, em prol de confortá-lo, e meio que funcionou. — Quero terminar de uma vez. 

Kyungsoo soltou um murmúrio em entendimento e prosseguiu.

— Terminei. — Chanyeol fez check-in no paraíso quando ouviu Kyungsoo dizer. Era o fim, depois da jornada mais conturbada e mais constrangedora que viveu até agora, tudo isso para algo tão “simples”. 

— Como ficou? — perguntou, sentindo-o limpar suas costas. 

— Muito bonito — afirmou. — Toda vez que você tirar a blusa, alguém vai dar um suspiro. — A brincadeira aumentou o ego do Park em cem por cento, o que não era lá muito difícil.

— Até você? — Teve a audácia de insinuar. 

— Pode ter certeza que sim. — Do assentiu, estalando a língua. 

Quando Chanyeol, por fim, pôde levantar, caminhou diretamente para a frente do enorme espelho que havia pendurado em uma das paredes laterais. De frente, viu-se como de costume, o abdômen definido, o elástico da cueca box mais acima que a calça jeans meio frouxa, os cabelos recém cortados ainda bem arrumados e o enorme relógio, que assentava com seus braços fortes, pendurado em seu pulso esquerdo. Porém, quando virou de costas, soltou um “uau”. A bunda quase inexistente, as pernas longas e a tatuagem ornavam perfeitamente. Shenlong nunca esteve tão bem quanto em sua pele, pensou, depois debochando da própria baboseira. 

— Perfeito! — exclamou, animado. Mal podia esperar para postar uma foto se exibindo. 

— Você ou o Shenlong? — Kyungsoo gostava muito da autoestima alheia, nítida demais neste instante. 

— Nós dois. — Foi rápido ao responder, ainda admirando seu reflexo no espelho. — Falando sério, você fez um trabalho muito bom. 

— Obrigado — agradeceu, terminando de organizar suas coisas. 

Chanyeol sacou o celular do bolso e começou a tirar fotos, logo escolhendo uma para postar em seus stories, prontíssimo para receber os biscoitos que tanto ansiava. Ainda entretido, não percebeu quando Kyungsoo aproximou-se de si, a mão indo certeira para em sua cintura. 

Olhou para baixo e enxergou-o carregar um tipo diferente de olhar, as orbes hipnotizantes mesmo por trás das lentes grossas do óculos. 

— Lembra onde paramos? — O questionamento soou sexy, tornando o clima leve em uma pontadinha de excitação em questão de segundos. Encararam-se por mais alguns segundos, enquanto o Park escolhia uma maneira certa de responder aquilo, de dizer que, em momento algum, tinha esquecido onde pararam. E que a continuação zanzava em sua mente sempre que deixava de se policiar. 

Todo o querer acumulado no decorrer daqueles dias, então, voltou a se fazer presente em ambos os homens. Encheram-se das cenas que viveram, o gosto do beijo de Kyungsoo voltando aos lábios de Chanyeol mesmo antes de tornar a prová-los, o maldito piercing na boca o causando arrepios. 

Resolveu que nenhuma palavra faria tanto jus à lembrança quanto uma ação. Assim, inclinou-se e levou uma mão à nuca alheia, puxando-o para um beijo. Kyungsoo não pareceu surpreso com sua atitude, muito pelo contrário. Segurou o maior, agora com mais firmeza, e encostou-o no espelho, grudando os corpos numa fricção gostosa. Mais gostosa ainda era a língua do tatuador caçando a sua, Chanyeol pontuou, o ritmo lento, mas marcado e forte, jogando fora o restinho de juízo que ainda tinha. 

Nada existia ao redor deles, se não uma densa nuvem de puro tesão. 

O Park mordiscou aqueles lábios grossos, prendendo o piercing entre dentes sem nenhum receio. Kyungsoo pareceu gostar disso e devolveu o ato na mesma moeda, chupando o lábio inferior dele com um agrado extra. Porém, aquele mísero contato não era mais suficiente. O tatuador desceu o beijo para o queixo alheio, trilhando um caminho de selares até o maxilar bonito e descendo para o pescoço, onde deixou um chupão que fez Chanyeol arfar alto e puxá-lo, grudando os lábios outra vez. 

— Você... quer... ir pra minha... casa? — A pergunta entre beijos esquentou o corpo do Park. Queria muito, queria tanto que poderiam sair dali agora mesmo, com toda pressa do mundo. Não via a hora de estar nu, de ver Kyungsoo nu. — A gente pode ficar mais à vontade lá. — Parou o que fazia para encarar o maior. 

Chanyeol não fez charme, apenas deu um sorriso ladinho e concordou, alisando o peitoral do tatuador e, em seguida, deslizando o indicador pelo braço repleto de desenhos que tanto o atraía. 

Quando voltaram a se beijar, os corpos pressionados um contra o outro, sentiram os membros despertos, primeiro sinal de que, se iriam sair dali antes de, literalmente, aprofundar o ato, deveria ser logo, do contrário acabariam jogados pelo chão, bagunça na certa. Ainda assim, não deram nenhum sinal de quererem pausar. Não até que, infelizmente, Do sentiu um vibrar em seu abdômen. 

— Chanyeol — chamou, meio frustrado. 

— Hm? — murmurou, abrindo os olhos. 

— Eu acho que tem alguém te ligando — disse e afastou-se um pouco, apontando para o bolso da calça alheia. 

O Park fez uma expressão surpresa e foi rápido ao sacar o celular, vendo o nome de Jongin estampar o visor. Somente nesse momento lembrou-se de que seus amigos estavam o esperando para a festa. Pigarreou e disse: 

— Eu preciso atender. A gente ia sair hoje e… bem, vou avisar que…

Kyungsoo riu um pouco da forma enrolada com que o outro falou e saiu da frente de seu corpo. 

— Volto já, ok? — declarou Chanyeol, fazendo menção à sair da sala.

— Tudo bem, é o tempo que eu termino de arrumar aqui. 

O maior concordou e passou pela porta depressa, já retornando a ligação de Jongin. 

— Tá aonde? Já postou até foto do Shenlong, mas não voltou ainda. São quase dez horas, cuzão, e você demora pra se arrumar! 

— Mudança de planos… eu tô com o Kyungsoo — sussurrou, rezando para que o Kim conseguisse ouvi-lo. Tinha medo do tatuador escutar a conversa, porque achava a situação um pouco vergonhosa. Às vezes, esquecia-se que era um homem feito. 

— Com o Kyungsoo? Fazendo o quê? — Com certeza Jongin já tinha matado a charada. Porém, resolveu provocá-lo. 

— _Daquele jeito_. 

— Como? Não ouvi. — Continuou a brincadeira com a cara de Chanyeol. 

— Indo pra casa dele, nesse exato momento — declarou, esperando que fosse o suficiente.

— Ah, seu filho de uma mãe safado. — O Kim xingou-o em um tom divertido, muito feliz pelo que acabou de ouvir.

— O Sehun vai ficar chateado? — perguntou, todo preocupado. Não queria parecer ingrato, principalmente depois de ter recebido um presente de aniversário tão bom. 

— Não vou, não. — Escutou o Oh gritar de longe, só então percebendo que estava no alto-falante. — Boa transa, Chanyeol! Use camisinha! 

— Ouviu? — Jongin quis conferir. 

— Sim — afirmou, rindo da situação. — Boa festa para vocês e cuidado na volta. 

— Não se preocupe, qualquer coisa eu ligo pro Yixing vir me buscar. 

— Use camisinha — rebateu. 

O Kim encerrou a ligação e Chanyeol balançou a cabeça, silenciosamente agradecendo por aqueles dois serem seus melhores amigos. Poderia até ficar emotivo se pensasse muito tempo nisso, na amizade que tinha com Sehun e Jongin, mas isso não foi possível. Sua mente limpou completamente quando Kyungsoo abraçou-o por trás, deixando um selar longo no meio de suas costas. 

A excitação em si renasceu com a mesma rapidez de todas as outras vezes em que esteve tão perto do tatuador, agora aumentada pela certeza absoluta de como terminariam a noite. 

— Preciso fazer o curativo na tatuagem — anunciou, passando dois dedos pelo cós da calça do Park. 

Só então o maior lembrou-se disso. Talvez, se não tivesse levantado tão apressado para ver o Shenlong no espelho, já estivesse tudo terminado de verdade. 

O curativo foi uma parte muito boa para encerrar com chave de outro aquela jornada, pensou. Não sentiu dor alguma, óbvio, apenas o prazer do toque de Kyungsoo. Tanto prazer que tinha certeza que sua cueca estava melada de pré-gozo. Os arrepios fazendo até seus mamilos enrijecerem. 

— Vamos? — perguntou melodioso. Era um pecado alguém ser tão sexy, só podia!

— Vou só vestir a blusa. — Chanyeol garantiu, apressado. 

— Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco se você entrasse assim no meu carro. — Do soltou, fazendo o Park arquear as sobrancelhas e realmente considerar a ideia. 

Recobrando os sentidos, Chanyeol levantou da maca, perguntando-se silenciosamente se essa seria a última vez, e foi em direção ao cabide. Logo, passou a peça de roupa pelo seu corpo o mais rápido possível, com cuidado, e vestiu o casaco por cima. 

— Pronto? — Kyungsoo, que raramente ficava tão ansioso para ir para casa, questionou. 

— _Hmmm_ , acho que não — falou, com uma ideia recém-formada e um tanto imprópria fazendo morada em sua mente. Havia uma série de coisas acerca de Kyungsoo que gostaria de ver ou experimentar e sabia que uma delas não estaria disponível quando fossem para sua casa, então... por que não levá-la consigo? — Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

O tatuador interessou-se em saber o que sairia da boca de Chanyeol.

— É claro que pode. 

— Você pode... trazer um par daquelas luvas pretas?

Kyungsoo, mesmo que já se preparasse para escutar algo inusitado, não escondeu sua surpresa. Engoliu seco e riu fraco, tentando assimilar o pedido. Logo, não julgando os desejos indecentes do outro — porque, no mesmo instante, pensou direitinho no que faria com as tais luvas —, rumou até o armário onde guardava seus materiais e pegou dois pares. Com cuidado, pegou uma luva e abriu-a, colocando as outras dentro, improvisando uma forma mais higiênica de levar aquilo consigo. 

— Podemos ir agora? — Sacudiu o objeto em suas mãos e perguntou, fazendo as orelhas de Chanyeol ficarem vermelhas. 

— Sim. — Ainda que morto de vergonha por dentro, confirmou. Era constrangedor? Um pouco. Porém, tinha certeza de que não se arrependeria. 

Saíram pela porta dos fundos, como o tatuador tinha avisado antes do início da sessão. Na rua de trás do estúdio, estava estacionado o carro de Do, que o Park jamais adivinharia ser um conversível preto; o luxo sofisticado e misterioso combinando completamente com o dono.

— Quantas tatuagens você faz por dia pra ter um desses? — Chanyeol indagou, admirado. 

Kyungsoo riu soprado e destravou a porta do automóvel. Quando os dois entraram no veículo, respondeu: 

— É segredo. — Mentira. Não era segredo, era herança. 

O Park estreitou os olhos, mas deixou passar. Não importava a origem do carro, o que importava era estar ocupando o banco do passageiro, o cinto vermelho transpassado em seu torso. 

O caminho não foi longo. Cerca de quatro quarteirões depois pararam no estacionamento de um condomínio luxuoso, fazendo o maior se dar conta de que Do deveria ser um tanto mais rico do que pensou. No elevador, quando encostaram os ombros quase sem querer, iniciaram um beijo, mas uma senhorinha entrou no andar seguinte, então se contentaram em se segurar mais um pouquinho. 

Ao finalmente chegarem em seu andar, Kyungsoo sorriu ladino, esperando que Chanyeol estivesse o encarando. Tinha malícia explícita na forma com que lambeu os lábios. _Faminto_. 

O bipe da porta mal soou e Kyungsoo já puxou o Park para si, os braços enlaçados no pescoço alheio em busca de alcançar sua boca. Os dois, entretidos com o beijo, o tesão agora ressurgindo com total liberdade, tiraram os sapatos depressa e adentraram mais no apartamento. Chanyeol livrou-se do casaco e, por baixo do tecido fino da blusa, Do passeou os dedos em seu abdômen, o toque causando-lhe sensações indescritíveis. 

— Você vai gemer meu nome a noite inteira. — O tatuador afirmou com toda certeza possível. O Park piscou os olhos, assimilando o que ouviu, e balançou minimamente a cabeça. Fazia questão de dizer o nome de Kyungsoo. Bem alto, para os vizinhos ouvirem. 

Chanyeol foi puxado pelo corredor e, então, entraram em um novo cômodo. O quarto de Do era bem organizado e espaçoso, a cama enorme coberta por lençóis cinzas e almofadas brancas. Não conseguiu prestar atenção em muita coisa, porque a necessidade do momento fazia o corpo nu do menor ser a única vista que seria capaz de apreciar. Em busca disso, tirou a camisa alheia, revelando o peitoral que até agora só tinha admirado por fotos. Kyungsoo era bem mais magro que si, ainda assim era possível avistar alguns músculos sobressalentes em seu abdômen e, principalmente, nos braços. A sua tatuagem mais vistosa, com diversos desenhos misturados, começava no pescoço e descia pelo braço direito, passando por parte de seu peitoral. 

O Park salivou ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Queria lambê-lo inteirinho. Suspirou e assumiu o controle da situação, mesmo que só por alguns instantes. Empurrou o Do na cama e deitou-se por cima de seu corpo, enfiando a cabeça no vão do pescoço e mordiscando a pontinha da orelha do tatuador, o piercing de ferradura ali roçando na ponta de sua língua. Desceu os chupões até a clavícula, enquanto acomodava-se no colo alheio, logo trilhando um caminho molhado até o peitoral. Apertou os braços dele com as mãos ao mesmo tempo que sugou os mamilos, ouvindo um arfar pesado. 

Chanyeol ergueu o olhar e viu-o com a boca entreaberta, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto um pouco suado. _Lindo_. Partiu para beijá-lo, já sabendo muito bem como encaixar os lábios. Kyungsoo sentiu o pau duro latejar em uma onda de prazer quando Chanyeol deu atenção ao seu lábio inferior novamente, puxando um pouquinho seu piercing, causando uma dor gostosa. 

Não demorou para que Do sentisse necessidade de inverter as posições e o Park não reclamou nenhum pouquinho. O peso do corpo do menor sobre o seu membro aliviava um pouco a aflição que o consumia para ser tocado. Impulsionou o quadril para cima e se deliciou com a sensação. Porém, foi quando Kyungsoo espalmou as duas mãos em seu peitoral que sentiu-se verdadeiramente bem. 

O toque, aquele toque, o início de tudo. 

Do prendeu seus mamilos entre os dedos indicador e do meio, apertando sem muita força, fazendo-os eriçarem. Depois, beijou o meio de seu peitoral, descendo sem pensar suas vezes. Foi se ajeitando até que estivesse com o rosto na altura do cós da calça, a respiração morna pouco abaixo do seu umbigo, um alerta de perigo iminente. 

Abriu o botão e o zíper devagar, cenoso, e tirou a peça de roupa com a ajuda de Chanyeol, as pernas longas expostas junto ao seu membro expressamente aparente na cueca box. O Park apoiou-se em seus braços para poder observar a cena. Kyungsoo, em seguida, apalpou o pau duro por cima do tecido, parando na mancha de pré-gozo que havia ali e lambendo um pouco do líquido viscoso. 

Chanyeol gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas. Sentiu-se inexperiente, quase virgem, quando uma carícia tão boba o fez apertar os olhos. Em resposta, o Do fez isso outra vez, agora também passando a língua no restante do volume. O Park quis que o tecido se desintegrasse, a vontade crescendo em si como nunca antes. E, atendendo os seus desejos, o tatuador segurou no elástico em ambos os lados da sua cintura e puxou a cueca para baixo. 

Kyungsoo queria chupar Chanyeol desde aquele beijo e seu querer foi alimentado por todos os flertes, os diretos e os indiretos, que mantiveram até agora. Então, quando abocanhou a glande alheia, foi com sede ao pote, circulando o perímetro com a língua e depois chupando com certa pressão. 

Ouviu o maior gemer mais frequentemente à medida que colocou o restante do pênis na boca, subindo rápido e descendo mais devagar. O Park levou uma das mãos grandes até a nuca do tatuador, enroscando os dedos nos fios pretos e curtos. Não fez isso para ditar um ritmo diferente, pelo contrário, jamais ousaria bagunçar o boquete perfeito de Kyungsoo. Fez porque precisava descontar em algum lugar toda a tensão que passeava em seu corpo, a vontade de ficar ali para sempre com as pernas abertas, sendo engolido com maestria. 

Puxou o cabelo alheio e gemeu arrastado quando a língua atrevida passeou em suas bolas. Contraiu-se em expectativa — agradecendo ao demoniozinho em seu ombro que aconselhou-o a se depilar e se limpar antes de ir ao encontro do tatuador. 

Logo, o Do desceu um pouco mais, arrastando os lábios carnudos até mais em baixo, parando para lamber a entrada alheia. Chanyeol sentiu cada centímetro de sua pele arrepiar, em êxtase pelo contato tão íntimo. A ponta da língua astuta repetiu o ato, aos poucos deixando a região mais babada. 

— Chanyeol — chamou Kyungsoo, a voz abafada por estar com a boca ocupada. 

— Hmm? — murmurou, ofegando baixinho e devagar, a respiração descompassada. 

O menor parou o que fazia e levantou a cabeça para encarar Chanyeol.

— O que você quer que eu faça com as luvas? 

O Park cobriu o rosto com os braços, invejando Do por conseguir dizer coisas assim sem sentir um pingo de vergonha. 

— Você sabe muito bem — disse, após reunir coragem. Na verdade, só esperava que Kyungsoo soubesse mesmo o que fazer, porque não seria capaz de explicar com todas as letras que gostaria de experimentar a sensação dos dedos alheios envoltos pela luva deslizando dentro de si. 

O tatuador riu soprado, achando interessante como Chanyeol transitava rápido entre a timidez e a cara de pau. Sem mais delongas, ajeitou-se e tirou as luvas do bolso da calça e levantou. Da segunda gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, tirou tudo que sabia que precisaria dali em diante: camisinhas e um tubo de lubrificante. 

Kyungsoo segurou as pernas do maior e puxou-o mais para a beirada da cama. O Park, surpreso com a força alheia, deu um sorriso contente. Abriu as pernas longas mais ainda, assim podendo assisti-lo se ajoelhar no chão, o rosto rente ao seu pau. Do calçou as luvas, novamente o estalo do látex em contato com seu pulso fazendo o outro divagar imoralmente. Em seguida, despejou um pouco de lubrificante nos dedos da destra. Então, lançou um olhar para o maior, cheio de luxúria. 

Talvez a melhor punheta que recebeu na vida tivesse começado no instante em que Kyungsoo envolveu sua glande com os dedos e desceu devagar, arrastando-se por toda a extensão do membro com avidez. A masturbação tomou cadência e toda a pele do Park orvalhou, o suor escorrendo por suas têmporas. Sentia calor e, ao mesmo tempo, um frio, combinado à uma sensação de vazio, que fazia-o querer o corpo do tatuador suando junto ao seu. Colados e se aproveitando. 

Do tinha um jeitinho profissional de conduzir aquilo, às vezes até levando a língua à cabecinha para completar a carícia. Era um vai e vem gostoso, viciante, os movimentos fazendo o maior ficar mais duro a cada minuto, como se fosse possível. Em certo momento, a ação ficou rápida demais e Chanyeol foi à loucura, gemidos sôfregos saindo de sua boca e ecoando pelo cômodo. Porém, quando estava prestes a dizer um “eu vou gozar”, Kyungsoo diminui o ritmo, logo deixando o membro de lado e partindo para outra coisa que gostaria de experimentar junto ao Park.

Chanyeol engoliu seco quando sentiu os testículos serem apalpados, ao mesmo tempo que o indicador alheio entrava em si — devagar, mas ainda consideravelmente rápido. Ao sentir o dedo todo dentro de si, a facilidade assustadora sendo mais um motivo de prazer, pendeu a cabeça para trás e partiu os lábios, sem conseguir mais manter seus olhos fixos no que Kyungsoo fazia. 

— É bom? — Do perguntou, só por maldade, tirando e colocando o dedo outra vez. 

— Quer descobrir? — respondeu e estalou a língua. 

Kyungsoo riu e declarou:

— Agora não. — Aumentou a frequência das penetrações, gostando de sentir a entrada se alargar aos poucos. — Quem sabe depois… — proferiu, a voz divertida denunciando o quanto gostaria que esse “depois” acontecesse. 

Colocou outro dedo assim que ouviu Chanyeol gemer, o quadril se movendo em direção à sua mão. Pouco tempo depois, o Park achava-se soltando arfares constantes, todo manhoso, agarrando os lençóis da cama e aproveitando ao máximo as sensações que o outro lhe provocava. Relaxou até caber o terceiro dedo, externando um gemido melódico quando Do foi fundo. 

Pode-se dizer que, à medida que a ação ficou mais intensa, foi Kyungsoo quem se perdeu. A forma com que Chanyeol contraía-se todo, pressionando seus dedos, o rebolado devagar e ritmado, as expressões de deleite que fazia, prendendo o lábio inferior entre dentes. Todos esses fatores somados eram demais para lidar. Do perdeu a cabeça. 

Tirou as luvas e jogou-as em algum lugar do quarto, partindo impacientemente em busca dos lábios de Chanyeol. Ainda sem entender a mudança repentina do tatuador, o Park correspondeu-o. Beijaram-se de corpo todo, as línguas roçando no mesmo ritmo que os quadris, o pau duro do Park em contato com o jeans da calça de Kyungsoo, que já não deveria permanecer em seu corpo àquela altura. Do não tinha como manter a paciência. Talvez depois voltasse a si e se controlasse ao ponto de fazer o maior enlouquecer mais ainda. Agora, porém, a necessidade de fodê-lo de uma vez era maior que tudo. 

Saiu de cima do corpo alheio para, finalmente, ficar nu. Chanyeol permitiu-se secar o corpo alheio daquela forma; as tatuagens, os músculos, a carinha de quem não prestava e o pênis avermelhado. _Lindo_. Muito mais do que imaginou. 

Kyungsoo aproximou-se novamente e, sem dizer nada, retomou o beijo, as intimidades em contato sem impedimento algum. O Park enlaçou as pernas ao redor do corpo do menor, trazendo-o mais para si, hipnotizado com os arrepios que tamanho contato o causava.

Do arrastou as unhas curtas pelas pernas dele. Chanyeol revirou os olhos e sussurrou:

— Kyungsoo…

— Diz… — Muito contente com a reação alheia, o tatuador respondeu, rente ao ouvido alheio. 

— Eu quero que você… — pausou para encará-lo, alternando entre os piercings da boca e da sobrancelha, parando nos olhos cheios de desejo. — Me coma logo. 

Do pigarreou e disse: 

— Tudo bem, mas não podemos fazer isso assim. — Deu dois tapinhas na coxa do maior. — Por causa da tatuagem, o atrito pode machucar suas costas. 

— Hmmm... — O Park ponderou.

— Então você vai sentar em mim — concluiu, não deixando espaços para protestos. 

Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu safado. 

— Sim, senhor — murmurou. 

Foi como se Kyungsoo ganhasse força nesse momento, alguma parte do seu controle saindo dos eixos por causa da frase dita com tanto jeitinho. “Sim, senhor”, queria ouvir isso mais vezes da boquinha de Chanyeol. 

Do levantou, jogou os travesseiros da cama no chão e sentou novamente, agora colando suas costas na cabeceira. Esticou-se um pouco e pegou o preservativo em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Colocou o pacote entredentes e abriu-o, logo segurando a pontinha e deslizando a camisinha na extensão de seu membro. O outro, então, engatinhou na cama, todo seu tamanho fazendo a cena ser ainda mais sexy na visão do tatuador; ter o conjunto Park Chanyeol em seu colo, os músculos, a cara bonita e as coxas grossas tão perto assim, fazia Kyungsoo quase gozar apenas de assistí-lo se posicionar. 

Em cima de Do, com os rostos próximos, Chanyeol soprou uma risada e segurou o pau alheio. 

— É maior do que eu pensei — declarou. 

— Obrigado — agradeceu o tatuador. — É bom saber que você andou por aí pensando no meu pau. 

— Vai dizer que não andou por aí pensando no meu cu? 

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, um pouco desacreditado do que ouviu. 

— Pensei no seu corpo todinho — afirmou com a voz baixa e uma pitadinha de mistério, que fez o Park decretar o fim da conversa. 

Buscou o lubrificante entre os lençóis, despejou um pouco no membro do tatuador, por cima da camisinha, e fez o mesmo em sua entrada. Encerrando toda a longa espera por aquele momento, Chanyeol arrumou-se no colo de Do. Com uma mão apoiada na cabeceira da cama e outra segurando o pênis alheio, providenciou o encaixe. 

Assim que sentiu-se completamente dentro do Park, Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, extasiado. Segurou as coxas dele e fincou os dedos na carne, enquanto Chanyeol se acostumava com o volume. Aos poucos, o maior relaxou e prosseguiu. Quicou mais uma vez, depois outra, a dorzinha incômoda já em segundo plano. 

Do lambeu os mamilos do outro alternadamente, mas não conseguiu manter o ato por muito tempo porque, quando Chanyeol pegou ritmo, ele não foi capaz de focar mais em nada. A sentada firme e forte fazia seu pau latejar; sua mente deu branco, incapaz de pensar em algo que não fosse como era um sortudo por ter alguém tão gostoso usando-o. Em resposta, prendeu os dedos na cintura alheia e impulsionou seu quadril para cima, ajudando-o a maximizar a penetração. 

— Kyungsoo… — gemeu. 

— Hm? — indagou ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçou e afastou mais as pernas, o rosto rente à clavícula alheia, a voz arrastada. 

— É impossível segurar o gozo assim — reclamou. Queria fazer o momento durar para sempre, mas seu orgasmo começava a dar sinais. 

Isso soou como música aos ouvidos de Do, que disse: 

— Não segure, então. — Resolveu a questão com simplicidade. 

Dali em diante, foram só bagunça. Abraçados e muito bem encaixados, envolveram-se em um beijo confuso. Nem sabiam se aquilo podia ser chamado de beijo, afinal. Chanyeol prendeu o piercing entre seus dentes, ao mesmo tempo que subia e descia com maestria. Outrora, teve sua língua chupada pelos lábios carnudos do tatuador, que ainda deu-lhe um belo chupão no pescoço. O Park, para ficarem quites, repetiu o ato, deixando sua arte estampar uma região próxima ao pomo de adão alheio. 

Kyungsoo, abaixo de si, estava mais lindo do que nunca. Os fios de cabelo preto grudados na testa, a boca bem vermelha, os braços e o peitoral suados, dando um charme extra às tatuagens. Sob a luz amarela do quarto, os piercings brilhavam vez ou outra. Gostoso que só uma porra. 

Falando em porra… bem, gozaram. 

Chanyeol retorceu os dedos dos pés quando seu pau gotejou sobre o abdômen de Do, que, ao observar a cena, entregou-se ao seu próprio ápice, sentindo a camisinha ser preenchida com seu sêmen morno.

Esse fim, porém, foi temporário. Vinte e poucos minutos depois, o Park estava de quatro, sendo comido com toda a força que pediu e gemendo o nome do tatuador até não conseguir mais dizer nada. Podia sentir os dedos de Kyungsoo grudados em sua bunda, apertando as nádegas como se nunca fosse permitir que ele saísse dali. Aquela mão sexy, aquela maldita mão e bendita nas mesmas proporções, em contato com sua pele causando-lhe um prazer intenso. 

Foi então que Chanyeol concluiu: Do transava tão bem quanto fazia tatuagens. Deveria ser o melhor da cidade. E, para tirar teima, tentaria fazer aquilo com ele mais vezes. 

  
  


— Vou pegar água. — Kyungsoo anunciou, saindo com uma força nas pernas que, com certeza, o Park não teria àquela altura; sua bunda, bem marcada na box preta, sendo a única coisa em que o maior foi capaz de reparar. 

No tempo em que ficou sozinho no cômodo, Chanyeol aproveitou para conferir seu celular, mais especificamente preocupado com seus amigos. A ruga em sua testa sumiu quando conferiu as mensagens do grupo que tinha com eles, vendo as fotos que Sehun tirou de Jongin aos beijos com Yixing. “Seu ingresso foi muito bem aproveitado”, escreveu o Oh em meio às dezenas de mídias. Enviou emojis em resposta, exagerando na quantidade de beringelas e arco-íris, já imaginando a cara feia que eles fariam ao ler. 

— Parabéns pra você… — O Park tomou um susto quando o Do voltou ao quarto, sua atenção passando do celular ao pequeno bolo que ele segurava nas mãos, decorado com velas faiscantes no topo com as iniciais do seu nome, PCY. — Parabéns pra você — Continuou, deixando Chanyeol cada vez mais incrédulo. — Ainda não passou da meia noite, feliz aniversário — concluiu, cantando as palavras de um jeito meio bobo. 

À medida que Kyungsoo se aproximava, Chanyeol foi ajeitando a postura, recostado na cabeceira da cama. Pensou em duas coisas. Primeiro: o tatuador somente de cueca, segurando um bolo e cantando o parabéns pra você mais desajeitado que já ouviu na vida era extremamente atraente, um perigo. Segundo: como ele sabia que era seu aniversário?

— Não vai apagar as velinhas e fazer um desejo? — Do indagou.

Então, o Park o fez e, depois de soprar as três velas, resolveu tirar sua dúvida. 

— Como você sabe que…? 

— Baekhyun descobriu de manhã cedo pelo seu Instagram e me contou. — Tomou a fala e explicou, sentando na cama e repousando o bolo na mesinha de cabeceira. — Como ela nos atrapalhou na última vez, quis me ajudar a preparar uma surpresinha pra você. 

— Ah, vocês armaram pra cima de mim? Foi por isso que o horário da sessão mudou? 

— Bem, sim, mas… 

— Não se preocupe, eu adorei — interrompeu-o. 

— Ótimo. — Kyungsoo alisou a coxa de Chanyeol por cima dos lençóis. — Está com fome?

— E sede — respondeu e soltou um bocejo longo. 

— Agora vou pegar água de verdade — declarou — e algo pra comer. 

O aniversariante assentiu, resolvendo guardar o restinho de suas energias para mastigar o que quer que fosse. Um jantar na cama parecia uma ótima ideia. 

  
  


Remexeu-se entre os lençóis macios e esticou mais as pernas, sentindo a cama confortável abraçando-o de volta, todo o espaço ocupado pelo seu corpo desajeitado. Espaço demais. Abriu um olho para relembrar onde estava exatamente, logo avistando as paredes cinza escuro e um abajur quadrado que não parecia ser o seu. 

Ah, é claro. Estava na casa de Kyungsoo. 

A lembrança trouxe junto uma pontadinha de dor, resultado das artes que aprontou na noite anterior, quando extrapolou seu próprio limite, convencendo-se de que era tudo parte de seu presente de aniversário. Ele se deu, com a ajuda do tatuador, a melhor foda do ano. O que podia ganhar que seria melhor que isso? 

Sentou-se na cama com certa dificuldade, bocejando alto. Rolou os olhos pelo restante do cômodo, cuja decoração impecável já tinha o surpreendido, e buscou Kyungsoo. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o outro surgiu pela porta do banheiro, agora trajando uma samba canção estampada e uma camiseta branca, as tatuagens, como sempre, melhorando estrategicamente seu visual, e exalando um cheiro de sabonete. 

— Bom dia — disse Do, indo sentar-se ao seu lado. — Como está se sentindo?

Isso era pergunta de gente que sabia que fodia bem, Chanyeol pontuou mentalmente, quase rendendo-se ao seu instinto de revirar os olhos diante de tamanha audácia. 

— Com fome — respondeu, contornando o real sentido da pergunta. 

— Vou cozinhar algo pro café da manhã, então. — Kyungsoo declarou, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. — Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

— Não seja tão convencido. Se você me der uns minutinhos, nós vamos outro round de boa. 

O tatuador riu bonito, a proximidade fazendo Chanyeol notar as olheiras e os cabelos bagunçados como um complemento para o charme alheio. 

— Ok. — Do assentiu e o Park arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Vou no estúdio pegar mais luvas e volto rapidinho — brincou. 

Chanyeol, desta vez, não evitou o revirar de olhos — melhor, fez isso da forma mais teatral possível, tentando disfarçar o rubor em suas bochechas. A vergonha originada por um pequeno e simplório fato: queria _mesmo_ repetir a dose.

**Author's Note:**

> Quem mais vai ligar pro EXODUS marcando um horário com esse Kyungsoo? hehe  
> Ai, não sei muito o que dizer por aqui além de agradecer a quem leu! 
> 
> Lemona, querida doadora, espero que você tenha gostado do resultado.  
> Apesar dos pesares, foi um plot muito divertido de escrever!  
> Até os reveals!


End file.
